


Melody and the Temple of the Sea

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: During a boring day at Melody's home, everyone decides to go for a swim, and they end up meeting their very good group of friends, who are unfortunately lost on a very hot and scalding day. While adventuring, they meet a girl named Lizabeth and her family who are a traveling circus group, and they are told of a Pokemon named Manaphy and a legendary temple of the sea.





	1. Chapter 1

Our story starts in a hot day at Ariel and Eric's castle. It seemed warmer than usual, and the kids were also a little bored with nothing really going on for them other than to just swim, but they wanted to do a little more than that.

"So bored." Melody groaned.

"There must be something to do..." Vincent sighed.

"Why don't we maybe swim a little further away?" Estelle suggested. "We can go further since Uncle Triton took down that barrier after Morgana's defeat."

"Yeah." Akito smiled.

"More swimming?" Felicity asked.

"Come on, it'll be fun, it'll be like 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, we can explore." Akito said.

"Well... All right, it's better than hanging around in the hot sun..." Felicity shrugged.

"Agreed." Vincent nodded.

Melody then came with her cousins into the water. Of course, once they got in, they all became mermaids and young mermen and they soon went for a swim into the water to explore away from the castle, not knowing they would run into some familiar faces. And where one of them would be separated from the others like one of their adventures.

Ash, Emi, May, Max, and Brock were wandering around in the hot sun as they seemed to be a little suffering from the heat themselves.

"Just tell me again, Brock, are you sure this is the right way to go?" Ash panted as he sweated with Pikachu.

"I used to think so, but now I'm not so sure." Brock frowned as he looked at his guidebook.

"Ugh!" Emi groaned.

Pikachu looked worried about Emi.

"I'm sorry, Pikachu, but I just hate being this hot." Emi told the Electric Mouse Pokemon.

"We haven't seen a town or anything..." May pouted.

"And the PokéNav's not picking up the signal at all..." Max added.

"Oh, just perfect." Emi groaned.

The others were quite miserable in the heat, but it seemed to be a lot worse on Emi than any one else of them.

"Man, I'm so thirsty, give me some water, okay?" Ash grunted.

"Alright, but don't drink it all." Emi said as she gave him their water bottle.

"I won't, thanks." Ash told his sister before he took a drink, but there didn't seem to be much left.

"Max, I told you not to drink it all, didn't I?!" May scolded her younger brother.

"But I didn't even get a drink!" Max told her. "And besides, there wasn't much left."

"And now that I know there's none left, I'm even thirstier than ever!" May complained.

"Guys, this isn't helping, SO SHUT UP!" Emi snapped.

This worried everyone.

"Sorry... I guess I just can't take the heat..." Emi sighed as she let that out, not even meaning to. She soon saw bubbles at a far distance. "Bubbles...?" The girl tilted her head a little.

"You say something, Emi?" Brock asked.

"I see... Bubbles..." Emi pointed out. "Or maybe the heat is getting to me."

"No, Emi, I see it too," Ash said to his little sister. "It's water!"

Everyone soon turned around to see the bubble and they decided to go see it up close.

"Finally, water!" Emi smiled.

There was more than one bubble.

Melody and the others soon poked their heads out from the water and came to the dry land they found.

"Anyone know where we are?" Felicity asked before she got hit and bounced a little. "Whoa!"

"Hey, bubbles!" Vincent noticed.

"Where are they coming from?" Estelle asked.

"All right, guys, let's get to work!" A teenage girl soon came out, summoning some Pokemon with the bubbles. "1, 2, 3, go!"

This made Ash and the others come to the ledge and see what was going on and they were amazed from what they saw.

"Whoa." Emi smiled.

"Hello!" Ash called out to the girl.

"Huh?" The girl turned over as she stood next to a frog-like Pokemon.

"Hey!" Emi smiled.

"Hey, can we have some water?" Max asked the girl.

"Okay." The girl said.

"All right!" Max cheered and put his finger in a bubble and let water drip from his finger and began to drink the water, but yelped as a swordfish Pokemon came out. "Whoa!"

Akito, Estelle, Felicity, Melody, and Vincent soon looked over to see their good friends.

"Hi there, who are you?" The teenage girl asked the others.

"My name's Ash!" Ash replied. "This is my sister, Emi."

"I'm Max!" Max added.

"And I'm May." May smiled.

'And Brock makes his move in 3, 2, 1.' Emu thought to herself.

"I'm Brock... Hi." Brock said, softly.

Emi soon looked over. "Akito, is that you?" she then asked.

"Hi, Emi." Akito smiled to her.

"How did you get here?" Emi asked.

"Oh, we just got a little bored while visiting our cousin Melody, so we went out for a swim... Somehow, we ended up right here, and found some bubbles." Akito told his girlfriend.

"Wow." Emi said.

"I guess fate brought us together again." Akito said softly.

"I guess so..." Emi smiled.

Pikachu soon came between them to meet the other Pokemon. Melody soon came over to the water-type Pokemon. The Water-Type Pokemon seemed to enjoy her company already even though they had just met. One Pokemon blew a bubble in the air and another one with it and they both looked like living copies of Melody and Pikachu. Melody giggled as she loved that.

"So that's what you were doing." Ash smiled to the bubbles.

"They're using 'Psychic'!" Max beamed.

"Psychic?" Melody asked out of confusion.

"It's one of the many moves that a Pokemon can do," Felicity told her half-mermaid cousin. "The scientific name is Psychokinesis, and they often use it in battle."

"Wow, Felicity, you sure are smart." Estelle smiled.

"I try, I read a lot of books with Gabrielle and Chip at the castle," Felicity smiled back. "Webster teaches us so much!"

"He sure does." Akito said.

There was soon almost circus-like music playing.

"What's that?" Melody wondered.

There soon came other people who were setting up for something.

"Hey, you're in the Underwater Marina Pokemon Show, right?" Brock smiled to the teenage girl.

"That's right!" The girl smiled back.

"And your name's Lizabeth, and you're the star of the show!" Brock then said.

"Right again." The girl giggled.

Melody was surprised by how much Brock knew.

"Awwweeesssome!" Brock beamed to Lizabeth. "The name is Brock, my dear, I happen to know all about the Marina Crew!"

"You don't say." Melody smirked playfully.

"In here, it's my blue book!" Brock smiled to Lizabeth as he opened it up to show here. "There, see! You're on the tippy-top of my all-time favorite stars list! This has gotta be destiny! Meeting you here like this!" he then took her hands as he blushed. "Yes, take my hand, and now that we're holding hands, I would love to go on a swimming date with you and all your Pokemon-AUGH!"

"And now that I'm holding your ear, I'd like to take you away." Max scolded as he dragged Brock away from the teenage girl.

"Thank you, Max." Emi said.

"My pleasure, Emi." Max smiled to her.

"So, who are you all then?" Lizabeth asked.

"We're good friends of this Pokemon team," Felicity smiled. "I'm Felicity, and these are my cousins, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent, oh! And Melody! Can't forget Melody."

The others were happy because of how social Felicity had become recently.

"Ooh, let's bring out our Pokemon, yes?" Felicity said to her cousins once she realized they were around other Pokemon.

The others agreed as an old man came to see Lizabeth. Melody groaned as she felt left out since she didn't have her own Pokemon.

"Lizabeth, what's wrong?" The old man asked.

"Grandpa, it's okay," Lizabeth smiled to him. "These people were on the road and got lost."

"You must all be her family." May smiled to the group.

"Yes, that's right." The old man smiled back.

"Cool." Vincent smiled back.

"Granddad and Dad." Lizabeth introduced the men.

"Hi, I am Ship." The old man smiled.

"And I'm Kyle." The younger adult man added.

"The name's Meredith." The woman smiled and waved.

"It's nice to meet ya." Akito said.

"Don't tell me... You're not her mom?" May asked Meredith.

"Yes, I am." Meredith smiled.

"Wow!" May cheered. "You look like you could be her sister!"

"Yeah, with how young you look." Emi said in agreement.

"Oh, go on, dears!" Meredith blushed before slapping May to the ground. "No, really, I mean, go on!"

"Whoa!" Emi gasped. "Are you all right, May?"

"I... I think so..." May said weakly.

"Her mother sure is strong." Emi said.

"Oh, you guys are cute~" Melody cooed to the Pokemon who lined up and climbed onto a clown's arms while a frog-like Pokemon clapped.

Akito had a feeling that this clown was more than he seemed.

They then went inside to get some water and cool off from the hot day. Melody smiled to the Pokemon, but she soon went inside with the others.

Max soon finished a cold glass of water and smiled in relief once he finished his drink. "That's good!"

"How long were you in the heat?" Estelle asked.

"We've been walking for quite a while," Emi said. "Brock was supposed to tell us where to go, but I'm pretty sure he got us lost."

Brock simply looked sheepish.

"I've never petted a Buizel before." Max smiled as he pet the Pokemon that seemed to like him.

"Buizel really likes you." Meredith smiled to him as she peeled a potato.

"Anybody ready for some more?" Lizabeth offered more water.

"Yes, please." Emi begged.

"Oh, yeah, please!" Brock added as Buizel even licked Max's face.

"Me too." Ash smiled.

"So, Emi, not a heat person?" Akito asked.

"If it gets too hot, I get just a teensy bit cranky." Emi said innocently.

"Teensy?" Ash, Max, May, and Brock asked.

Emi flashed them a look which made them all nervous suddenly, she then looked soft and smiled as Buizel looked up to her and nuzzled up against her. "Aw." She smiled.

Buizel smiled back and then went on top of somewhere.

"Huh? "May looked curious.

Buizel pressed his nose against something, turning it on, and showing something unusual inside until he was suddenly shut out by the curtain. Estelle saw who closed the curtain.

"Excuse me." Kyle smiled before he left the room.

Buziel poked his head out from the curtain.

"Your show sounds really cool," Ash smiled to the family. "What do you do in it?"

"Would you like a sample?" Ship offered.

"Yes, please." Melody smiled as Estelle jumped up to where Buizel was and got a glimpse at what was with it and soon got a hold of it.

Everyone else happily agreed as Estelle came towards Buziel.

"Then we'll just have to show you!" Ship smiled.

"Wahoo!" Melody smiled.

They appeared to be riding in a boat-like car with a trailer pulling behind it to drive them into town, and where the group would be included in the act.


	2. Chapter 2

A Koi fish Pokemon and a white seal Pokemon were shown activated from their Pokeballs and were soon in a bubble before it split into two. Two other Pokemon were shown somehow using the bubbles to move in some sort of bubblebending-like ability.

"Ooh." Melody smiled.

The other Pokemon made a large bubble. Lizabeth's parents soon leaped from the diving boards they stood on in their costumes and they swam inside of the bubbles. Three tiny Pokemon in bubbles hovered until the clown came with a shark-like costume and ate the bubbles with the frog Pokemon juggling behind him. The group began to enjoy the act. The one who had the most enjoyment though had to be Melody as she experienced Pokemon up close in her own way. Lizabeth was soon in her own costume and it was her turn to leap off the diving board into a bubble, and so, she did and she swam with the white seal Pokemon.

"Whoa." Melody smiled.

Ship smiled to his family as he played music for them. Brock was the most happy and amazed with Lizabeth's feat as she soon jumped from one bubble into another as a swordfish Pokemon went into the other one, trading places with her.

"Ooh." Estelle smiled.

The frog Pokemon soon reached out and brought Pikachu into one bubble.

"Go, Pikachu!" Emi laughed.

Estelle seemed to hide something in her clothing.

"You eat something funny, Sis?" AKito asked. "You look... Bigger..."

"Are you calling me fat?" Estelle pouted.

"NO! What? No, no, no, of course not!" Akito smiled sheepishly. "I just... Um... You seem different right now."

"I'll show you what I found after the act." Estelle said.

Akito then nodded to her as they kept watching the show. Bubbles soon came over them all.

"I guess it's our turn..." Felicity said, shaking in her boots, literally as she felt scared.

"We'll be fine." Vincent said.

"Whoa... Here we go..." Felicity said nervously as they floated upward.

Eventually, the bubbles came all together to make one big, giant bubble. Everyone else began to enjoy the show. Spotlights of different colors shone on all of them. Eventually, the two Pokemon glowed and shined bright white with the large bubble and it popped with some of the Pokemon their own bubbles and the family smiled to the crowd all around. When the bubble cleared, a rainbow soon appeared for all to see, and everyone watching the act found it amazing.

It was now after the show.

"All right, Sis, hand it over." Akito said.

"Hand what over?" Estelle asked.

"Estelle?!" Akito reminded her.

"Okay, okay, just make sure you keep it from that clown or Lizabeth and her family; I have a feeling their keeping something from us." Estelle said as she showed him what she was hiding.

"What is that... Thing...?" Akito asked.

"I'm not sure," Estelle said before pressing a button on the object which shows a familiar shape inside it. "A Pokemon egg?"

"A Pokemon egg?" Akito repeated.

Buizel soon came out, seeming to be looking for the Pokemon egg and May seemed to also come over.

"I wonder why they would hide this from us?" Estelle said.

"Well, whenever someone is doing something like that, it means they're not all that nice or have some other reason." Akito said.

The clown soon came up and made the Pokemon egg fade to black and took the object from them and directed the Buizel. The clown then came up to Meredith, handing her the Pokemon egg and looking back to May and the Fudo twins. Estelle glared before she smirked as Akito used his crystals power and made an illusion of the egg that they saw to make Meredith and the clown think they had a fake as Estelle had the illusion in her hands.

"So, would you all like a lift to the next town?" Ship offered as they all soon ate and the Pokemon had their own food, of course.

"Yeah." Ash smiled.

"That'd be great." Brock added.

They soon saw Estelle and Akito running from Meredith and the clown while the female Fudo twin was holding the fake egg.

"Whoa, hey, guys, where's the fire?" Emi asked the twins.

Akito soon whispered to his girlfriend what he and Estelle were up to.

"Hm..." Emi hummed in thought. "Well... I dunno about this, but knowing you guys, it's a big plan and I trust you."

"Thanks for understanding," Akito smiled. "I knew you would."

Meredith and the clown soon tried to corner Estelle before she let out Teddy and the Ralts twins. The Ralts did little dance poses when they landed.

"Hey, very good, you guys." Estelle giggled to her twin Pokemon from Swan Lake.

Teddy and the Ralts twins soon protected Estelle from Meredith and the clown.

"Okay, where is it?" Meredith asked Estelle.

"Where's what?" Estelle asked, sounding innocent.

"Estelle, please, that egg is very important, more important than you know." Meredith said.

Akito soon uses his X-Ray vision on the clown and saw that he wasn't a clown.

"I don't know what you mean..." Estelle cupped her hands over her face slightly.

The clown looked to Akito as he could feel his gaze.

"You're not really a clown; you're just disguised as one and you have some kind of device in the side of your pants which is inside your clown pants." Akito told the clown.

"What are you, some kind of detective?" The clown glared.

"The younger son to the best: Atticus Fudo." Akito smirked.

Hearing that name caused the clown to sigh in defeat as he knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with the charade for much longer. Akito grinned innocently and a little sneakily.

"You're smart, kid..." The clown mumbled. "You must be the head of your class in Kindergarten."

"I'm eight and I'm home-schooled." Akito glared slightly.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know, anyway, mind telling your sister to give us back the egg?" The clown asked.

"Oh... Um... No." Akito replied.

"NO?!" The clown glared. "What do you mean no?"

"No means--" Akito was about to define with a smarmy smirk.

"I know what no means, what I want to know is why won't you tell her to give us back the egg?" The clown asked.

"Because I'm against making my little sister upset." Akito replied.

"Little sister?" The clown asked. "But I thought you were twins?"

"Fraternal twins," Akito replied. "I'm older though... So... No." He soon looked and saw Emi with the real egg and gave him a thumbs up which was her signal.

"Kid, this is serious!" The clown warned Akito. "I don't wanna have to hurt you, because I--"

"Will go to jail?" Akito replied.

The clown then bore a deadpan look on his face.

"Okay, okay." Akito said before looking to Estelle and giving her a wink, telling her that Emi has the real egg now and it was safe to show the egg she had was fake.

The clown then stood up and crossed his arms.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go off and play now..." Akito said innocently. "Maybe that'll talk my sister into giving you what you want."

"Really?" The clown asked.

Akito looked to him as he walked off to see the others once everything was set up.

"So, he wants the egg, huh?" Estelle asked her twin brother.

"Yep." Akito nodded.

"Well, we should give him what he wants." Estelle smirked playfully.

"All right... Shall we act?" Akito asked.

"Why not?" Estelle shrugged. "It would be a little funny to us."

"All right..." Akito said before clearing his throat for the clown to hear before pretending to be mad in an over the top manner. "Estelle, I grow tired of you! This was fun for a while, but, then it became dull! In fact, I risked getting into trouble for you! Good luck, you haven't gotten caught!"

The clown was confused by what Akito meant.

"You're really lucky that you're my little sister and I would never physically hurt you, but this egg doesn't belong to you!" Akito continued to act while Estelle tried not to laugh at how over the top he was.

"Well... Fine!" Estelle replied, trying to sound angry with him. "Maybe I'm tired of you too, and I don't even want this stupid egg!"

"Then give it back!" Akito replied.

"Take it, Jerkules!" Estelle shoved the fake egg against him.

"Fine, Princess Pouty!" Akito replied. He soon accidentally tripped and had the fake egg fly out of his hands. "Whoops!" he then yelped.

"Kito!" Estelle gasped to her twin brother.

The clown and Meredith and gasped as they went to catch the egg so it wouldn't break. Akito smiled nervously.

"Thank you kindly." The clown told Akito in a warning tone as he took what he thought was the real egg.

"Why is that egg so important to you anyways?" Estelle asked the clown.

"It's a grown-up thing, little girl, you wouldn't understand." The clown replied.

Akito and Estelle frowned firmly to that excuse and even shared a glance with each other.

"Now, run along and play now." The clown shooed them away.

"Fine." The Fudo twins said.

"Man, what a weirdo." Akito said to Estelle.

"I feel like he might be a spy or something." Estelle agreed.

"Yeah, maybe." Akito said.

"You guys want some sandwiches?" Emi offered. "Meredith's family made some good ones."

"Well... Only if you say it's okay," Akito said as he accepted one sandwich and ate it. "Ooh! That is pretty good."

Estelle soon tried one of the sandwiches. "It is good..." she then admitted.

"Where's the egg?" Akito asked Emi quietly.

Emi soon showed them the egg in her bag. Akito and Estelle approved of that. Emi smiled back to them since she helped out. She soon closed her bag. Lizabeth soon hid away what she thought was the real egg before going back outside from the trailer.

Before everyone knew it, it was night time. Emi soon brought out the egg to see what the egg looked like.

"So, this is the egg?" Estelle asked.

"That, it is..." Emi nodded.

The moonlight seemed to shine down on the egg, making a colorful pattern on the walls.

"Ooh." They smiled.

"Pretty colors..." Estelle beamed.

The girls yelped slightly as a bright red laser light came from the egg from all sides and filled the room with the bright color. After a while, the color faded. Emi and Estelle rubbed their eyes from the bright light as it was pretty bright, but was still a wonderful sight.

"That was bright." Estelle's voice said.

"Totally bright, but so pretty." Emi's voice agreed.

One of them soon turned on the lights. Emi and Estelle rubbed their eyes before opening them again, and where they were surprised as they saw themselves without looking in a mirror.

"Emi, do you see what I see?" Estelle asked.

"I... I think so..." Emi replied. "Um... What's going on?"

They both ran to a mirror and where Emi has Estelle's eye color while Estelle had Emi's eye color.

"I am really confused right now..." Estelle said to Emi. "What's happening?!"

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm in your body and you're in my body." Emi said.

"You mean... We switched bodies?" Estelle wondered.

Emi nodded. Estelle and Emi looked to each other and had a bit of a freak out.

"What a freaky Friday!" Emi cried out before smirking slightly.

"Very funny," Estelle smirked back before looking serious. "But this is serious, we have to reverse this."

"But how?!" Emi panicked.

"That, I do not know, but there has to be some way..." Estelle replied. "There's always a way to fix things like this."

"Maybe we'll be back to our bodies in the morning." Emi said.

"I sure hope so..." Estelle said as she held onto Emi's skirt. "This skirt feels so short!"

The two of them soon went back to where they were. They just decided to go to bed and they kept the egg safe and out of sight from Lizabeth and her family.

Estelle slept peacefully, but when she opened her eyes in her dream, she was surprised to find herself flying in a land of Water Pokemon like she was under the ocean. She could even see that Emi and May were with her. May laughed as she watched the Pokemon as they swam around and some even swam around her and tickled her. The Pokemon did the same thing with Estelle and Emi.

Estelle and Emi giggled to the various underwater Pokemon. They soon saw something that looked like a palace. Estelle giggled as she took Emi and May's hands and floated toward the palace with them to explore it as the Water Pokemon swam all around like they were in a wonderful paradise and they saw a new Pokemon included.

"Hey, I think I've seen you before." Estelle spoke to the Pokemon as it flew all around while swimming.

The Pokemon giggled and swam all around them as it seemed to like them before swimming alone over to the palace. The girls swam all around and enjoyed this. The Pokemon smiled to them before disappearing with a bright light.

"Wait, don't go!" May cried out before suddenly waking up. "Don't go! Stop!"

Emi and Estelle soon began to wake up and where they were now back in their bodies.

"Sis, you okay?" Akito's voice asked.

"Kito?" Estelle replied to her twin brother's voice.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Akito frowned.

"No, not at all." Estelle said.

"Morning already?" Emi asked.

"Yeah, morning, girls." Akito smiled.

Emi and Estelle soon looked at each other and looked relieved. There was then food cooking for all of them.

"And in... And out... Steady, boy..." Ship smiled as he gave Brock pizza on his plate after teaching him how to cook it.

"Right." Brock nodded and went outside with the pizza.

"Mm." Vincent smiled.

Ash, Pikachu, and Max were collecting water and Buizel was in the water as well.

"How's the water, Buizel?" Pikachu smiled.

"Awesome, you should come in!" Buizel smiled back.

Akito was soon with them.

"Presenting your freshly baked pizza!" Brock smiled.

"Mm." The Fudo cousins smiled back from hunger.

Ship soon came over out of the trailer with a jug.

"I had the most strangest dream." May said once they sat down to eat.

"Same here." Emi added.

"Me too." Estelle added.

"You did?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah," May nodded. "A Pokemon we had never seen before was just traveling in some sort of underwater sea temple."

"We really wanted to go along too." Emi smiled as she memorized from last night's dream.

"That sounds amazing." Vincent said.

"It was...." Emi smiled. "As most dreams are."

"Sea Temple, huh?" Brock replied.

"I'd sure like to go there." Ash said.

"Me too!" Pikachu beamed.

"Same here." Akito smiled.

"Yeah, but it was just a dream." Max stated.

"Father." Kyle turned to the old man beside him.

"I've heard of stranger dreams than that." Ship mused.

"You have?" Melody asked.

Ship smiled and nodded.

"Tell me, have either of you heard of People of the Water?" Meredith asked the girls.

"No." Estelle shook her head.

"Who are they?" Felicity added, curiously.

"You two do the honors." Ship smiled to his daughter-in-law and granddaughter.

The mother and daughter smiled back and nodded to each other.

"Truth is, I've had exactly the same dream." Lizabeth told Estelle, Emi, and May.

"You have?" Emi asked.

"You see, our family is made up of the same as the ones who have been called The People of the Water." Meredith replied.

"Right, and there aren't that many of us left." Ship added.

"Mm-hmm..." Kyle nodded his head.

"Whoa." Emi said.

The others were very amazed and surprised to hear about this. Everyone soon continued to eat and when they were done, they went for a walk together.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was delicious." Melody smiled.

"Thank you, so glad you enjoyed it." Ship smiled back.

"How could I not?" Melody asked.

"Oh, you're a sweet girl." Ship chuckled.

Melody simply smiled. They then walked out together and the Pokemon joined them, walking their own way in the lead of the humans.

"So, about those people?" Felicity spoke up.

"The People of the Water traveled oceans and lived together in peace and harmony with the Water Pokemon," Ship informed. "So, in order to receive the ocean's blessings and share their gratitude to the Pokemon, our ancestors built what has come to be known as The Sea Temple."

"That must be the one in your dream," Lizabeth told Emi, Estelle, and May. "You even got the name right!"

"Cool." Estelle smiled.

"The People of the Water still see The Temple in their dreams." Meredith smiled back.

"A memory written straight into your DNA?" Brock replied. "That's just... Awesome!"

"Why did May, Emi, and Estelle have the dream?" Ash wondered.

"Not sure." Vincent said.

"Hey, maybe they're descended from Water People," Felicity suggested. "I guess that means you too Max, and you too, Akito and Vincent!"

"Could be," Ship smiled to that possibility. "Why not?"

"Maybe." Akito said.

They soon came back to the boat and trailer to put everything back after they had their picnic outside with Pikachu and Buizel going first.

"This is great." Pupitar said.

A bird Pokemon was shown in a tree up above.

"Ooh, so exotic." Felicity smiled to the bird Pokemon.

"A Fearow!" The clown grinned before taking out what looked like a taser. "Capture On!"

"Capture On...?" The Fudo cousins wondered what that meant.

Something soon swirled onto the Fearow and seemed to make it different.

"Fearow, lend me your power!" The clown commanded.

Fearow cawed to the clown before flying high into the air to do as he said.

"What was that?" Akito asked.

"Oh, just a little something while looking after Pokemon." The clown replied with a mature smile.

"Cool." Vincent said.

"Pikachu, you go too." Emi suggested.

"Okay, Emi." Pikachu nodded and soon jumped up and rode on Fearow's back.

Pupitar soon joined the other two Pokemon. Butch, Cassidy, and Raticate seemed to be coming in to try to do something bad as Team Rocket members usually do, only to be stopped by Pupitar, Pikachu, and Fearow.

'What are those three up to?' Pupitar thought to himself.

The three Pokemon then attacked the Team Rocket members.

"Of course they would be here." Felicity deadpanned, sounding a lot like her mother.

"You sounded just like Aunt Cherry." Akito chuckled to that.

"Though why are those three here?" Estelle asked.

"They must be after something very important of ours." Ship said.

Estelle then stepped back with a stoic look on her face to cover up something she hid between her and the others who knew.

"We better keep going." Emi said.

The Pokemon soon came back after getting rid of Team Rocket.

"Hey, that's a Capture Styler," Ash said to the clown. "Does that mean..."

"You're a Pokemon Ranger?" Brock, May, and Max asked with Ash. 

The clown smiled and nodded before taking off his hat, wig, and red nose. "Jack Walker, Jackie if you please." he then winked as he introduced himself.

"What's a Pokemon Ranger?" The Fudo cousins asked.

"Pokemon Rangers are forest rangers seeking to help the environment and help people who are lost," Emi told them. "They usually use Pokémon related to nature."

"That's right," Jack nodded as he soon came to collect a box. "I'm on a mission right now and the Marina Group right here is helping me out with it in a big way."

"Glad to help, Jackie." Ship smiled.

"Wait, so, you mean that egg from before is your mission?" Estelle asked Jack.

"I'm sorry we couldn't tell you." Lizabeth said apologetically. 

"Yes, that is the egg of a Pokemon called Manaphy." Jack informed.

"Uh-oh..." The Fudo twins gulped.

"Manaphy?" Ash repeated curiously.

"Manaphy..." Pikachu whispered.

"I've heard of it," Max said. "It's a Pokemon that travels the oceans."

"Is it powerful?" Vincent asked.

"I've read that it's super rare and hardly anyone's seen one before." Max replied.

"That's right." Ship nodded, admiring his Pokemon knowledge.

"My mission is to see that this Manaphy egg gets properly hatched, and then, delivered to Samiya: The Sea Temple." Jack told the group.

"How did you find it?" Akito asked.

"Took it away safely from a pirate." Jack smirked.

"Ooh, then this might be a little awkward." Estelle smiled nervously.

"Yes...?" Jack asked her.

"Uh... Um... Well... Felicity has something to tell you." Estelle said in a panic.

"Excuse moi?!" Felicity glared.

"Okay, okay," Estelle smiled nervously at Jackie and Ship. "Um, you see, we kinda gave you a fake egg while hiding the real egg from you."

"You did WHAT?!" Jack and Ship asked her.

"Please don't be mad..." Estelle grinned nervously.

"But in our defense, you guys were being secretive." Akito said.

"You were a bit..." Melody added.

"Well, sorry, but we had to keep a low profile just in case." Lizabeth replied. "So, where's the actual egg then?"

Estelle sighed, then took out the egg to give it back to them, and where she soon showed it in Emi's bag. Emi and Estelle smiled sheepishly to the family.

"We're sorry for hiding it from you." Emi said.

"Very sorry." Estelle added.

"Oh, it's very warm..." Jack said as he took the egg. 

"I've been keeping it warm and safe." Estelle smiled.

"Estelle has had experience raising eggs." Akito said.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Teddy came over by Estelle. Estelle smiled and then hugged him, this of course proved that since she was very attached and protective of when Teddy was still in his egg.

"Nurse Joy herself even thinks she would be a great worker for a Pokemon Center." Vincent added.

Pupitar could sense someone evil was coming. The other Pokemon soon sensed it too and got nervous.

"Oh, no." Melody frowned as she knew that couldn't be a good sign.

"What's wrong, Buizel?" Lizabeth asked her Pokemon as he hid behind her.

"Intruders." Pikachu growled.

Teddy began to look like he was going to protect Estelle. Lizabeth's parents soon looked over and looked concerned. There was a drone that looked right to them and spotted the Manaphy egg right away.

"That isn't good, right?" Melody asked.

"I don't think it is..." Estelle said nervously.

A couple of Beedrills were then summoned.

"They must've followed us all the way here." Jack guessed.

"We've got to hurry and get back to the trailer!" Ship told the others.

"Okay." Vincent said.

They soon ran that way as the Beedrills began to zap at them.

"These Beedrills are getting annoying." Melody said.

The drones flew overheard. Without realizing, everyone in the group split up by going down two different paths to avoid the drones. One Beedrill came toward Ship and he used the picnic table to block it only for the Beedrill to get stuck.

"Ha!" Teddy smirked.

"That won't stick, we better keep running." Estelle suggested.

"All right," Teddy nodded to her and went with her for protection. "This is going to be another adventure."

"There are only two kinds of people on this planet," The pirate smirked. "Those who are chased and those who do the chasing! I know which is better!" he then jumped down from his drone with his parrot Pokemon. 

Another man soon jumped to join the pirate captain.

"I go for the role of chaser every time!" The pirate laughed.

"Who are you?" Akito asked.

"You may call me The Phantom." The pirate smirked.

"Let me guess, you're after the egg?" Estelle guessed.

"Ooh, you two are smart, aren't you?" Phantom laughed. "Well, if you're so smart, you'll give me the egg."

"NO!" Akito and Estelle glared. "You'll never have Manaphy!"

"Oh, you have a Pokemon Ranger friend I see," Phantom smirked. "I think it's time for all three of you to learn the meaning of give up once and for all!"

"It's a shame you have to travel here all that way, but I'm afraid you have to go home empty-handed." Jack smirked before putting a tarp over the egg and they ran off.

"Why, you impudent!" Phantom sneered before chasing them.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya, Phantom!" Akito teased.

"Come back here!" Phantom growled as he chased them with his Pokemon known as Chatot who copied him like a normal earth parrot.

"Come on, guys, we're gonna do a little switch like you guys did." Jack whispered to them.

"Only this time, he'll be shown the fake as an actual fake." Estelle whispered.

Jack nodded before running one way. Akito and Estelle ran the other way while Phantom chased after Jack. May soon joined the Fudo twins. Estelle held the egg close, showing her maternal instincts, even if she was too young to be a mother right now, but she was still a good one.

"There you are." Akito said to May.

"We gotta get out of here, quick!" May replied.

Akito soon had a feeling that Phantom was stronger than he looked and decided to go help Jack. "You two keep going while I help Jack." He said.

"Akito, be careful." Estelle told her twin brother.

"Hey, it's me, don't worry about it." Akito smiled. He soon rushed off and soon arrived next to Jack.

"Hey, kiddo." Jack looked down to him.

"Hi, Jack!" Akito smiled.

"Try and keep up." Jack smirked before showing he was quite fast and stealthy.

"Oh, trust me; I'll be able to keep up." Akito smirked back as he kept up with Jack.

"Not bad, you'd make a great Pokemon Ranger." Jack smirked back.

Phantom soon dropped down in front of them with a glare. "Give me that, now!" he then removed the tarp, but there was no Manaphy egg, and two juggling balls.

"Well, if you want it that bad, here you go!" Jack smirked, tossing one ball at him.

Phantom smirked back, hitting the ball against the rock wall only for it to bounce back and hit him in the face.

"Ha! Didn't know that was going to bounce back at ya, did ya?!" Akito laughed at Phantom.

"You're not getting away with this!" Phantom glared as he came towards them.

"I think we will." Akito smirked.

"How strong are you?" Jack asked Akito.

"Wanna find out?" Akito asked.

Jack nodded and pointed to a boulder right behind them. Seeing the boulder gave Akito an idea as he whispered it to Jack. Jack listened and smirked to that. Phantom growled and charged towards Akito and Jack. Akito and Jack both soon jumped out of the way and landed on the boulder. Phantom growled at them and grabbed onto the boulder and he lifted it over his head before throwing it with them on it.

"Whoa!" Akito yelped.

"Jump." Jack told him.

Akito nodded and the two jumped in the air as the boulder came crashing down in the ground and they were in front of the pirate.

"Man, you're strong, Phantom, do you take vitamins?" Jack asked.

Phantom glared angrily and steam came out of his nose like he was an angry bull.

"Now he's mad." Akito said.

Teddy ran with Estelle, but soon stopped as he came in front of her with a glare.

"You think you're so smart," Phantom's first mate smirked as he had a Beedrill beside him. "Now, Beedrill, use Pin Missile!"

Teddy soon protected Estelle and May and the egg.

"Teddy, Fury Swipes!" Estelle told her Pokemon.

Teddy and Beedrill soon used their moves against each other, and where both attacks made contact.

"Come on, guys, let's go." Estelle suggested before running.

May nodded in agreement.

"Stop them with Sludge Bomb, Beedrill!" The first mate told his Pokemon.

Beedrill soon used the attack, making the ground explode in front of them and the egg went flying out of Estelle's hands. May gasped once she saw that and soon caught the egg before it could hit the ground.

"Whew." Estelle sighed as the egg landed in good hands.

"Should we go back to the trailer?" Teddy asked Estelle.

"Those guys are after the egg..." Estelle said as she started to agree with him. "Maybe that would be a good idea."

"Then let's get going." Teddy said.

May panted as she held the egg close in her arms and it seemed to glow red as she ran with it. "Huh?" she asked once she held out the egg. "What's going on?"

"It's glowin'!" Max told his sister.

"Now, give me that!" Phantom glared down at them before jumping after them with Chatot.

Estelle and Teddy both soon rushed to help with the egg.

"Now, that belongs to me." Phantom growled.

"No, Manaphy doesn't belong to anyone!" May cried out.

"Anything that has no owner belongs to me." Phantom grinned darkly as he reached out for the Pokemon egg.

Teddy soon attacked him with some more Fury Swipes. 

"Good Teddy." Estelle approved of her Pokemon.

"Get off of me, you bear!" Phantom glared towards Teddy until he then suddenly saw that the Pokemon was at his actual height. 

Teddy let out a fierce roar.

"Ooh, that was actually scary." Estelle said, though she wasn't all that scared since it wasn't for her, it was for the bad man, but really impressive for a Pokemon like Teddy.

"Uh, n-nice boy?" Phantom smiled nervously before being replied by another roar.

"GET OUT!" Teddy roared at Phantom. 

"How did you get this Pokemon?!" Phantom asked Estelle. "It's a vile, cruel beast!"

"What did you call my Teddy?!" Estelle growled.

"Vile... Cruel... Beast." Phantom enunciated.

Teddy saw a look in Estelle's eyes and soon stepped back so she could hurt Phantom. He then nuzzled up against her a moment.

"I'll be right back, Teddy, you've been such a good boy." Estelle pet him sweetly, but kept her angry gaze on Phantom.

"And what do you expect to do with me, girly?" Phantom scoffed. "You should be in the kitchen with your Mommy with a nice, clean dress."

"Oh, he is about to feel my mother's wrath." Teddy said.

"Teddy, you go off, I have work to do." Estelle told her Pokemon.

"Okay, Mama." Teddy smiled before leaving the scene.

Estelle soon attacked Phantom. Phantom screamed from Estelle's rampage as it was quite unexpected. In the midst of the fight, the egg soon glowed brightly which stopped the fight.

"The egg!" Estelle gasped as she pinned down Phantom by kneeling on top of him. 

"May, give that to me!" Jack called as he came over with Akito who then came to help Max up.

It was too late though as the egg hatched in May's arms. May was in shock and amazement as the Pokemon hatched right in her hands. This was an astonishing sight for everyone, including Phantom, though he was in pain from both Teddy and Estelle. Manaphy soon hatched and was wrapped up like a newborn baby in the hospital before looking up at May, tilting its head before it began to cry instantly.

"Oh, no, it's okay," May comforted the bawling Manaphy as this caused her to panic. "Everything's going to be just fine... Just fine."

"But I was gonna use my own two hands to hatch Manaphy!" Phantom whined.

"Well, too bad." Estelle smirked at Phantom.

Phantom glared at her out of frustration and irritation. Emi simply stuck her tongue at him.

"Everybody okay?" Ship asked as he came out with the others from their ride.

"Over here!" Lizabeth called out as she waved to the others.

"We're fine!" Emi called back.

"Quick." Jack told the others.

They then ran towards Lizabeth and her family as Manaphy cried like a baby. 

"Stop!" Phantom demanded as he went to chase after them.

"Never!" Emi replied.

Jack took a hold of Phantom and threw him against his friend, making them both fall and hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Once everyone was together in the ride, they rode off away from the Pokemon Pirate, but Manaphy was still crying.

"When is Manaphy going to stop crying?" Melody groaned.

"I don't think Teddy whined this much every time Estelle would come down to lunch so he could nap!" Akito complained.

"There, there, don't cry, sweetie, don't cry, sweetie~..." May cooed to the Pokemon in her arms. 

Manaphy soon settled down and looked up to her. "Mama?"

"Whew." The group sighed.

May giggled to the Pokemon which made it giggle back to her. Emi smiled as she knew as long as May was happy, Manaphy was happy. Manaphy soon curled up and fell asleep in May's arms.

"Just like a baby..." Vincent commented.

"Yes, I think we're finally calming down." Meredith smiled.

"That's good." Estelle smiled back.

"I can take over for you now." Meredith offered to May, holding her arms out for the Pokemon.

"Thanks." May smiled as she then handed Manaphy to the older woman.

"No, wait--" Estelle tried to stop them.

Manaphy soon stirred and began to wail yet again.

"Oh, not again," Meredith frowned. "Stop, please?"

"Quick, give Manaphy back to May." Estelle told her.

May hummed soothingly as she then took Manaphy back and it soon stopped crying.

"I'm beginning to think Manaphy thinks you're its mother." Meredith commented.

"That is how newly hatched Pokemon think." Felicity advised.

"It's true." Estelle nodded.

"So, I'm a.... A mom...?" May whispered.

"Yep!" Ash replied, trying not to laugh as Pikachu agreed with him.

Emi simply elbowed Ash as that was actually an honor.

"What?" Ash pouted.

"Ash, that's sweet." Emi told her brother.

"She's right." Estelle said.

"Pikachu?" Emi glanced at the yellow mouse Pokemon.

"There's something out there." Pikachu said, pointing to the ceiling exit.

"What's up there?" Akito asked.

Ash and Akito soon poked their heads out together to see what could be going on.

"There!" Pikachu cried out.

There were certain air crafts coming towards the vehicle from the sky. 

"They're back!" Ash glared.

"Oh, come on!" Akito complained before getting an idea. "I think it's time they got blown away."

"You sure, Akito?" Ash asked.

"Oh, yes..." Akito smirked. "Now, if you'll be as so kind as to get down for a minute, I'll handle these guys."

"Okay." Ash said before getting down.

Akito cracked his neck a little and took a deep breath, almost like Fluttershy and soon breathed out against the air crafts to literally blow them away. Of course he was able to help with his strong lungs. "And they're gone." The young boy then smirked.

"Oh, Akito, you didn't need to do that." Emi said.

"Yes, I did, now we can carry on in peace." Akito smiled to her.

"That's right." Vincent nodded.

"You're always so brave and helpful..." Emi smiled to Akito.

"You're a very great girl and wonderful, especially with Pokemon." Akito smiled back.

The two got lost in each other's eyes briefly.

"Are you guys gonna kiss or what?" Melody smirked.

This caused Akito and Emi to blush out of embarrassment as she had ruined the moment.

"Way to go, Melody." Estelle sighed.

"Oops." Melody then said sheepishly.

"Um, so May, how's Manaphy?" Akito asked.

"Sleeping..." May smiled down to the Pokemon. 

Manaphy smiled while sleeping in May's arms like a peaceful and happy baby.

"Aw!" Estelle cooed.

Felicity smiled a little nervously, but did smile down at the sleeping Manaphy.

Later on, they moved to the front and sat down as they continued their journey through the forest and Manaphy soon woke up and became playful while in May's arms.

"It's okay, Manaphy." May soothed the Pokemon.

"Aw! He's so cute." Melody smiled.

"Everything will be fine~" May coaxed.

"Guess it's not easy being a mom." Max smiled innocently.

"Thanks for the wisdom, Max." May glared slightly.

"Being a mother can be like a roller-coaster." Estelle said.

"I can imagine," May said as she nuzzled against Manaphy. "Was Teddy like this when he hatched?"

"Yeah, only he didn't cry as much Manphy did, and was mostly shy." Estelle said.

"He was always attached to Estelle," Vincent added. "Hated being away from her... It was always hard when we had lunch and we would sometimes let the Pokemon rest after some battle practices."

"And where he would always try to stay by her side to bed." Akito added.

Teddy pouted slightly.

"It's okay, Teddy, I love you." Estelle soothed her best Pokemon.

Teddy smiled and nuzzled up to her.

"Aw!" The girls smiled.

"It's got to be near here." Kyle muttered to his family.

"Just a little farther." Ship told him.

"Where are we going?" Emi asked.

"Somewhere safe," Kyle smiled. "We won't have to worry about those pirates."

"Whew." Estelle sighed.

"You have nothing to worry about." Kyle chuckled.

Estelle smiled to him as she wondered where they were going. They soon stopped to a new location and then came out to explore the new land.

"This is new." Akito said.

"This way, quickly." Kyle told them.

They soon came inside what looked like a temple and followed The Marina Group.

"Ooh." Emi smiled.

Ship held out his bracelet which made the stone wall glow and soon a secret entrance was opened for them.

"Double 'ooh'!" Felicity added.

"Do you have any Water-Type Pokemon?" Ship asked the group.

"Sorry, no." Vincent said.

The ones who did said that they had though.

"In that case, it's your turn." Ship smiled to them.

"We're going underwater?" Estelle asked.

"Yes, we are." Ship smiled and nodded to her.

"Ooh." Melody smiled back.

"I'm not sure how you can pass without Water Pokemon, how strong of swimmers are you?" Ship asked.

"You're about to see." Akito said.

Ship pondered what he could mean by that. Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, and Melody took off their shoes and put their feet in the water and scooted down, which gave them their mermaid and merman tail fins, much to the shock of Lizabeth and her family.

"Ta-da!" The Fudo cousins smiled.

"Whoa, you're merpeople." Lizabeth smiled back.

"Yep." Estelle nodded.

"Incredible..." Meredith whispered in awestruck.

"So, shall we get going?" Emi asked.

"Right this way." Lizabeth nodded as she brought out her own Water Pokemon.

The ones with Water Pokemon soon rode on them and the merkids soon swam under the water with Manaphy who was so happy.

"So, where are we going?" Felicity asked. "If you don't mind moi asking."

"This is Samiya," Kyle told her. "It's an ancient temple from The People of the Water."

"Whoa." The Fudo cousins smiled.

"Do you think Phantom might know about The People of the Water?" Estelle asked him.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Kyle replied as they soon came to the steps and he came off his Pokemon to return it back into its Pokeball and his family did the same with their own Water Pokemon.

"So dark in here." Vincent said.

"I like it." Felicity smiled.

"You would." Vincent rolled his eyes.

The kids soon came to the steps and their waists glowed as their tail fins disappeared and their legs came back because of underwater magic.

"How can we even see anything?" Melody asked.

"Come on, there'll be some light ahead, there's something you all should see too." Meredith told her.

"Okay." Melody said.

They soon walked up the steps and they came to what looked like a bright and shiny mural.

"Wow..." Estelle whispered in amazement.

"It's exactly like I saw it in my dream!" May gasped.

"Same here!" Estelle and Emi added.

The others looked to the three girls.

"It's the Temple," Lizabeth told them. "Samiya."

"Samiya..." Ash repeated.

"Within the temple, there's a treasure called The Sea Crown." Meredith informed.

"Is it actually a crown?" Estelle asked.

"Well, it's actually a stone with a rich history, especially with many thieves have appeared, attempting to steal it." Ship replied.

"So to protect the crown and the treasure itself, the People of the Water set traps within the temple." Meredith added.

"Whoa." Vincent said.

"What kind of traps?" Melody asked.

"The Sea Temple can't be seen by the eyes of mortals." Kyle informed.

"Really?" Emi asked.

"It blends in with the water." Kyle told her.

"Whoa..." Felicity whispered.

"Once the Temple was carried away by the tides." Ship informed.

"And since then, the Temple has drifted along the ocean continuously, making it impossible to find." Kyle added.

"Amazing." Estelle said.

"However, the temple appears now, only in the time of the total eclipse of the moon, that's when the People of the Water were said to hold their festival, honoring the Water Pokemon." Ship said.

"Wow, a temple that travels in the ocean." Ash commented.

"Creepy..." Pikachu whispered.

"The total eclipse, huh?" Akito asked.

"That's what we'll need Manaphy for." Meredith stated.

"Manaphy?" Estelle asked out of confusion. "Why?"

"The People of the Water originally built the temple in the exact same waters where the Manaphy lived." Lizabeth told them as Manaphy played with the other Water Pokemon. 

"Even after the temple began to move around freely, all had been born with a kind of homing instinct which allows them to locate the temple at any time." Ship added.

"Wow," Melody smiled. "So then Manaphy will know where the temple is?"

"Exactly." Kyle nodded.

"So that's why all those men were after Manaphy." May then said.

"They want it to steal the Sea Crown." Kyle replied.

"We must protect the Sea Temple at all costs." Ship added.

"We'll be happy to help you protect Manaphy." Akito told them.

"Yeah, we'll make sure those guys never lay a hand on him." Estelle said.

"Especially from that crusty codger with a beard." Jack smirked.

"So, who is that guy?" Ash wondered.

"Phantom the Pirate," Jack informed. "He's one mean dude."

"And strong too." Akito added.

They were soon on a boat and floated among the water to leave the room.

"I just love swimming." Melody smiled as she used her mermaid way around instead of riding in the boat.

"We know." The Fudo siblings smiled back.

"You always do." Felicity added.

Melody giggled bashfully to her cousins.

It was very dark, but they soon all saw a bright blue light which looked beautiful and entrancing.

"I want to thank you, kids," Jack said to the others. "You've all been a big help to me, up to this point, but now, once we get out of this grotto, I'm leaving."

"You are?" Akito asked. "Why?"

"You see, you've gotten too involved as it is." Jack replied.

"How come?" Ash asked.

"This has to be a Pokemon Ranger's job." Jack looked back at them.

"But we can help," Estelle said. "And besides, Manaphy will start crying again once he's not with May anymore."

"It's true, never separate a baby from its mother." Akito added.

"I'm sorry, but it has to be." Jack said as the sun glowed bright as they came outside.

"Gah!" The others groaned as the sun felt quite blinding from being in the dark for quite some time.

"The sun!" Felicity screamed dramatically. "It burns!"

Eventually, it came to pass and Felicity wore sunglasses now as they came out to the docks where people were wandering around.

Lizabeth and Brock soon came up to a stand and came back with some ice cream as Manaphy napped inside of a picnic basket made into a crib.

"Aw." Melody smiled.

"Manaphy's fast asleep." Max whispered. 

"He must be tired." Lizabeth said as she licked her ice cream.

"Yeah, after a day like we just had." Ash agreed.

"You said it." Emi nodded.

"Not to mention the fact that Manaphy's a baby." Brock said.

"A cute baby..." Melody cooed to the sleeping Water Pokemon.

"He sure is." Estelle added.

"They're here!" Ship told the others as a boat came towards them and he pointed it out to them. "That's my ship alright! The Blue Lagoon."

"That's your ship?" Akito asked.

"Right, I traveled the whole world on that ship when I was a young man." Ship smiled to them.

"Whoa." Vincent said.

"You've kept my boat shipshape," Ship smiled proudly to the people from the ship. "Always feel free to use it."

"But we wanna go with you!" One man replied.

"There's still too many good times left to share!" Another man added.

Vincent could understand why the men wanted to go with. "I think they should come, sir," he then said to Ship. "I mean, it would be like old times." 

Yeah!" The men smiled.

"Well..." Ship paused to think this over and that did indeed sound very nice as he thought it over. "These kind words are plenty."

May couldn't help but glance over as the others carried Manaphy away for her.

"May, you alright?" Estelle frowned.

"I... I guess I'm just worried for Manaphy..." May frowned back.

"What you're experiencing is how every mother feels being separated from their baby." Estelle explained.

"Do you really think so?" May asked, glancing at Estelle softly as her heart fluttered.

"I know so," Estelle nodded. "I mean, if I was ever separated from Teddy while he was still a Teddiursa, I'd be worried about him."

Teddy nodded as he felt the same way, but he had matured a lot since his evolution.

Lizabeth and her family soon went away on the ship and blared the horn as they cast off and everyone else waved to them as a farewell. May began to feel even more worried about Manaphy as he started to wake up.

"BYE, LIZABETH, I'LL MISS YOU!' Brock called out.

"Oi..." Felicity groaned and shook her head.

"Man, I wish we could've gone." Ash frowned to the others.

"I think we will because knowing Manaphy, he'll be crying and wanting May since she was the first thing he saw." Akito said.

May just looked and felt heartbroken to let Manaphy go, but she wouldn't have a lot of time to wait.

"There is so much I wanna learn about Manaphy." Max said to the others.

"Then what's stopping us from stopping them?" Melody asked.

"I'll stop them!" Akito smirked in determination.

"Come on, let's go after them." Estelle told the group.

"Mama! MAMA!!!" Manaphy cried out from the ship.

"What did we tell ya?" Akito smirked as he heard Manaphy crying.

The group soon started to run after the ship.

"Wait up!" Brock called out as he ran with them.

"I'm coming Manaphy!" May called out.

Manaphy continued cry as he wanted his mommy.

The ship seemed to glow with some kind of aura and it spread to the water, scaring off the seagull-like Pokemon. The glow seemed to zap the group and it made them stop somehow.

"This is weird, what's happening to me?" Ash asked in a different voice.

"That's just like what happened to us." Emi and Estelle said.

"Hey, you forgot me!" Ash called out and waved as the ship rode off. "Stop that ship!"

"Call it a guess, but I think Manaphy did this..." Melody said to the others.

"Totally." Estelle nodded.

"I'm pretty sure you're right." Emi agreed with Melody.

"What're you gonna do?" Jack shrugged in Ash's body.

"Ash, is that you?" Pikachu asked, feeling confused.

Jack soon scratched Pikachu under his chin.

"Well, this is a--" Akito was about to say.

"Freaky Friday, we already made that joke." Estelle told her twin brother.

"Aww..." Akito pouted.

Once the ship was back, the group joined them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Whoa, I'm back to normal," Ash said to Jack. "You and I switched bodies. Is that one of Manaphy's powers?"

"Yeah, it's called Heart Swap, and it's one of the ways Manaphies avoid danger," Jack informed. "The effect wears off after a little while."

"Manaphy, did you switch Ash and Jack's bodies so they would let us come with?" Estelle cooed.

Manaphy giggled and smiled with a nod to Estelle.

"Oh, you clever Water Pokemon, you." Estelle smiled back.

Manaphy giggled to Estelle with a warm smile.

"Wow, amazing!" Max said in astonishment.

"Yeah!" Pikachu agreed.

"You sure are an amazing Pokemon." Akito smiled at Manaphy.

Manaphy smiled back to all of them like they were its family.

"Hey, that's the Prince of the Sea!" Lizabeth pointed out.

"Who's the Prince of the Sea?" May wondered.

"That's what they call Manaphy." Ship informed.

"Whoa." The Fudo cousins said.

"Oh, Manaphy, you make me so happy." May smiled to the Pokemon.

"Happy! Happy!" Manaphy copied.

"Manaphy, did you just talk?" Melody smiled.

"You heard that too?" May asked. "Well, I guess that shouldn't be a surprise, you guys do talk to animals and Pokemon."

"Manaphy must be learning how to actually talk 'Human'." Akito smiled.

"Aw, that is so cute and amazing!" Estelle gushed.

"Well, I remember the first thing Lizabeth said was 'Foo-Foo'." Meredith smirked.

"That means food, right?" Lizabeth asked her mother.

"Uh-huh." Meredith smirked.

"You sure loved to eat!" Ship chuckled to his granddaughter.

Lizabeth simply pouted at that as that sounded almost like teasing.

"Say Ash, Manaphy," Ash smiled to the Water Pokemon. "Come on and say Ash!"

"I'm Max!" Max added.

"Max!" Manaphy smiled.

"He said Max, but I think he might have only said it in Pokemon language." Melody said.

"Well, it didn't sound like Max to me." Brock commented.

"Oh..." Max pouted in defeat.

"Happy!" Manaphy smiled to May, touching her face.

"Aw!" The girls smiled back.

"You are so cute!" Felicity beamed.

Jack looked to them before staring out into the water.

They soon stopped the ship after a while.

"Huh?" The others blinked in surprise of that.

"Alright then, you can release Manaphy now." Kyle told May.

"You mean she has to let him go again?" Melody frowned.

"From now on, Manaphy needs to choose its own path." Ship said.

"By itself?" Felicity frowned.

"Right," Jack nodded. "It's the way that it has to be. All that we can do is just watch."

"Right." Akito said.

"Time for you to go, Manaphy..." May softly told the Pokemon. "By yourself..."

"Mama!" Manaphy beamed.

Estelle knew that Manaphy could make the right choice.

"Are you ready to go?" May asked the Pokemon.

"Mama! Mama!" Manaphy replied.

May soon took Manaphy to the edge, but before she fully got there, Manaphy jumped out of her arms and straight into the ocean.

"Looks like he was ready." Vincent said.

"Good, let's go." Kyle smiled.

The group soon went underneath. Manaphy happily swam underwater as the ship was above it. The others could see that the bottom of the ship had a special room for observing the ocean. 

"Alright, down this way." Ship told the others.

They soon came in the room to explore and they were shown the underwater surface from where they stood almost like they were underwater themselves.

"Whoa." Akito smiled.

"It's like being inside of an aquarium." Vincent smiled back.

"You said it." Estelle added.

"This is even better than the water at home," Melody smiled. "Even when I go swimming with Alex." 

The others couldn't help but smirk as Melody mentioned 'Alex' and that made her blush.

"Uh, you know, my mermaid friends..." Melody said sheepishly.

"Yeah, we know." Akito smirked.

"Ooh, there's Manaphy!" Felicity pointed out to the others within a school of Fish Pokemon. 

"He sure is having a lot of fun." Estelle smiled.

Manaphy swam around until smacking against the ship's screen.

"Ooh,... Maybe not so much now..." Felicity winced.

Manaphy soon cried as that hurt. Teddy understood why Manaphy started crying.

"Oh, it's okay, it doesn't hurt..." May cooed as she stroked the glass.

Somehow, Manaphy felt that and beamed once he saw May again. "Mama! Mama!" He then went off and continued to happily swim about.

"Aw!" The girls smiled.

Eventually, it was sunset and everyone sat down to enjoy it.

'All alone, that's the way Manaphy will travel the entire ocean, finally returning to its home which is the Sea Temple." Ship told them. 

"Why does Manaphy have to be alone?" Akito asked.

"It's been that way for generations." Lizabeth replied. 

"Sounds so lonely." Estelle said.

Felicity nodded in agreement as she thought back to her only early childhood of before she met her mother when she lived with her father and everyone else in Adam's castle for the first eight years of her life. "No mother... No guidance... You're surrounded by others who can help and understand you... But still... Something's missing... Like your heart is a puzzle piece..." she then whispered. 

"You say something?" Lizabeth asked Felicity.

"Oh... Just thinking out loud, I suppose..." Felicity said softly as she rubbed her arm. 

Lizabeth had a feeling Felicity might understand Manaphy's life. Felicity couldn't help but think back to the times when she asked her father questions about her mother when she nearly became the age she is now. 

'Papa, is my mother still alive?'

'I hope so, child... I hope so...' 

Estelle could already tell what Felicity was thinking about.

Later on, it was soon dark and that meant it was about time for bed. Before going to bed though, May was going to teach Manaphy another word. Felicity glanced over as everyone else had fallen asleep after so much excitement for one day, and she soon saw what was happening between the girl and the Pokemon. 

"Come on... Say it... You can do it... Come on, Manaphy..." May smiled to the playful Water Pokemon. "Love you."

Felicity had a small smile as this was cute with May being like Manaphy's mother. Manaphy began to say the two words in Pokemon language twice before finally saying them in English.

"Aww, I love you, Manaphy!" May beamed as she hugged the Pokemon.

"Love you!" Manaphy copied as he hugged her right back. 

Felicity smiled, happy for them both. Manaphy looked over towards Felicity which made May also look over.

"Oh, hi, Felicity." May greeted.

"Evening, Mai..." Felicity replied. 

"Didn't know you were up." May said.

"I was just passing by..." Felicity replied. "I really like how close you are with Manaphy. Are you and your mother close?" she then asked curiously.

"Well, she can be very sweet and peaceful, but she can get jealous easily if she sees Dad around other women," May replied. "You know, like a typical mother." 

Felicity nodded in understanding.

"Aren't you and your mother close?" May asked.

Felicity looked at her as she looked at the moon. "My mother is... Interesting..." she then said softly. "She seems to always be gone, but... She is at home a lot more..." 

"That's great." May smiled.

Felicity gave a small smile back to May as they shared a nice moment together. 

The rest of the night was peaceful. The sun soon slowly came up out of the sky which woke everyone up.

Akito woke up when his Pokemon sat on his chest to wake him up. "Aw, you hungry, buddy?" he then smiled. "Alright, alright, I'll get up." 

"Wahoo!" Pupitar and Ponyta cheered.

Akito soon moved out of the bed with a laugh as he grabbed a box of Pokemon food and poured it into bowls for them while everyone else also woke up to feed their battle monsters. All of the Pokemon began to enjoy the food. Everyone smiled before getting squirted by a little water which made them look into the water and they saw whale-like Pokemon.

"What Pokemon is that?" Felicity asked.

"Looks like Wailord to me." Emi replied as she took a look.

"And you're right." Akito smiled.

"They're as big as whales." Vincent added.

Other whale Pokemon came out by their ship and Manaphy was even shown on top of one.

"Looks like Manaphy is having some more fun." Emi smiled.

"Sure looks like it." Melody smiled back.

"Look at that." Ash smiled.

"Hi, Manaphy!" May smiled and waved to the Pokemon.

"Happy! Happy!" Manaphy beamed and jumped from the Wailord and landed in her arms to hug her.

"That was a great jump, Manaphy." Estelle smiled.

"Yeah." Emi added.

"Happy!" Manaphy smiled to them as it hugged May.

Emi smiled as she was happy for them.

"I think this is the perfect day for a swim," Felicity suggested. "For all of us."

"I agree." Akito nodded.

They all soon put on their swimsuits and jumped into the water to go for a swim. Max laughed as he began to swim with Buizel. The Fudo cousins smiled as they enjoyed this. May seemed to stay above the water and held Manaphy, but she was in her swimsuit and had her bandanna off.

"Wahoo!" Melody cheered.

The others laughed as Melody had a lot of fun since she loved swimming more than anything. "This is always the best!" The young half-mermaid smiled.

The others smiled as they felt happy for Melody. Ash soon came onto the ship to dry off and take a water break. Akito joined him, needing a water break too. Jack looked to them and handed them some towels.

"So, why'd you become a Pokemon Ranger in the first place, Jackie?" Ash asked.

"I was a kid, I got stuck and a Pokemon saved my life." Jack replied as he began to reminiscence.

Akito's vision power soon showed him what happened.

It appeared to be a dark and snowy day.

"Kinda looks like Eloise's postcard from Moscow." Akito commented from the surroundings.

"I was hiking among the Valleys when a sudden blizzard came up, trapping me," Jack narrated as his younger self was shivering even in his parka. "It just kept blowing harder and harder. I thought that was the end for sure."

Akito was curious at how Jack was able to survive the cold.

Young Jack came against some rocks while shivering as he fell by them during his travel.

"I'd never experienced the bitter cold before." Jack continued to narrate. 

One Pokemon came out before Jack looked up to see he was surrounded by several wild Pokemon. 

"When all of a sudden, this group of migrating forest Pokemon was there!" Jack continued. "And one-by-one, they started to gather around! Like a bunch of hot water bugs!"

'Whoa, that's a lot of Pokemon.' Akito thought to himself once he saw the migrating forest Pokémon gathering around Young Jack.

The Pokemon came down around young Jack to comfort him and keep him warm.

"Y-You're so warm." Young Jack laughed and smiled as he hugged a Furret.

Akito smiled at the kindness the migrating forest Pokémon were doing for young Jack.

It was then shown to be the next morning. Young Jack walked out of the cave with a smile and the Pokemon flew out in front of him from inside and the others stood by him on the ground.

"If they hadn't been so kind back then, I wouldn't be here today," Jack continued to narrate. "I guess I wanted to be a Pokemon Ranger ever since."

The vision soon stopped there.

 

"Wow." Akito smiled.

"Great story." Ash said.

"I'll say!" Akito nodded.

"Me too!" Pikachu beamed.

"I was about the same age as you." Jack said to Ash.

"Maybe one day, you might become a Pokemon Ranger, Ash." Akito smiled.

"Cool!" Ash beamed as he liked the sound of that and soon stood on one edge of the ship. "Alright, Ranger Ash, let 'er rip!" he then dove back into the water.

Akito soon brought out a random score for Ash's dive.

"Aw, only an 8?" Ash pouted.

"Don't get greedy," Akito chuckled before going after him. "This one's gonna be a 10!"

"We'll see about that!" Ash smirked playfully.

Akito soon took his turn and dove down.

"Eh, that was nice." Ash shrugged playfully.

Akito then playfully spit water out like a fountain near him.

"Cheeky, aren't we?" Ash chuckled.

Pikachu eventually came underwater with them. The three of them soon swam underwater to see the many kinds of water type of Pokemon that were around them.

"Amazing." Akito smiled.

May giggled as she swam happily with Manaphy.

"Anyone want a ride?" Buziel offered as he swam in front of the boys.

Max soon decided to accept Buizel's offer.

"I bet Aunt Athena would love it here..." Estelle said to herself quietly as she looked out into the water and the Pokemon inside.

"You mean my grandmother?" Melody asked.

"Well, yes, but also, Dad's aunt..." Estelle nodded. "He told us an amazing story about her back when she was Atlantica's Queen and how she loved music and her family more than anything."

"Mom told me the same thing." Melody smiled.

They continued to swim around, having the time of their lives. Some of the others soon came up to the surface to get some air. Manaphy chirped while holding and hugging May.

"He sure is affectionate of you, May." Melody smiled at May.

"I'll say," May giggled as she hugged Manaphy. "Oh, what a sweetheart~"

"He sure is." Melody smiled.

Later on, it was night time again while Jack looked around while on the ship's mast to keep an eye out for something, or someone. May smiled to Manaphy as they laid in the hammock since day had fallen into night, and it was just like last night. 

"I love you, Manaphy," May smiled to the Pokemon. "Can you say 'I love you'?"

"Love... You..." Manaphy echoed.

Felicity smiled as she was happy for May and Manaphy. 

Akito couldn't fall asleep right away, so he read about that was given to him known as Laputa: Castle in the Sky. He began to read it and found it to be like an adventure and was curious of how the crystal at the center of the castle worked. "Hmm... I think I have some questions to ask back home..." he told himself as he continued to read until he yawned a lot more than once. "Okay, that's enough for one night..." he then said, closing the book and put it on the stand beside him and he then turned over to go to sleep.

He soon started to have a vision of what was going to happen. Felicity soon came in after checking on May and Manaphy while looking curious to Akito, and then went to get some rest herself, even if she didn't need to sleep as long as the others had to. Akito soon saw what his vision was showing him. He could somehow see Phantom and his crew finding some other way to go after them, which shouldn't be much of a surprise since he was a pirate after all.

"Yeah, this is no surprise at all," Akito said. The young boy looked around and saw that they were finally at the Sea Temple and that was where Phantom had found them. "Whoa." He then said.

'I know that you can help your friends... I know we've never personally met, but you are a special boy.' A female voice told Akito.

"Great-Aunt Athena?" Akito smiled.

"Hi~" An older mermaid smiled back to him.

"It is you!" Akito beamed before going to hug her, but soon stopped himself. "Can I hug you?"

"Of course." Athena allowed.

Akito then smiled and the two shared a hug.

"You look just like your father, except you have your mother's hair color." Athena smiled.

"Oh, yeah, I get that a lot..." Akito replied. "Estelle has Dad's hair color... I think Vincent looks the most like Dad, but he has Mom's eyes."

"Genetics..." Athena smiled before giggling. "Some new folks who came to visit said I looked more like another sister of my daughters rather than their mother."

"It's so great to finally talk to you." Akito smiled back.

"It means a lot to me too..." Athena nodded. "Especially since you get to experience the People of the Water."

"So, did merpeople one time ever meet them?" Akito asked.

"Lots of times..." Athena replied. "It's a story as old as time. Lizabeth and her family are currently the last surviving members of the People of the Water in fact."

"Whoa." Akito said.

"They're almost like The Atlantians." Athena nodded.

"Amazing." Atticus said.

"I see you have visions like your father and Princess Celestia." Athena said.

"Princess Celestia has visions?!" Akito asked before shrugging. "Oh, that would explain so much." He soon saw golden lights coming out of the temple as it was now above the water.

"Ah..." Athena smiled.

"Oh... Those are pretty lights..." Akito commented. "Oh, Aunt Athena, is this good?" he then asked hopefully.

"Yes, this is very good." Athena smiled.

"Whew." Akito then sighed.

"I hate to spoil what's going to happen, but just know this'll be a good sign for not just Manaphy, but for everyone else." Athena soothed her great-nephew.

"That's great news." Akito smiled.

Athena and Akito soon shared another hug, only for Athena to float away.

"Wait, don't go yet," Akito frowned. "Aunt Athena, please!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it's time for you to wake up." Athena frowned back.

"Nooo!" Akito cried out and he soon woke up in his bed. "Wait!" he then blinked and looked around as it was morning now and time to wake up. Once he saw that it was morning, he sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone else met outside as they spent another day out on sea while being on the ship of course, and of course, Manaphy was happy and playing with some Lapras.

"That sure looks like fun." Melody smiled.

"It sure does," Emi agreed as they watched. "Oh, Manaphy... So happy."

"You don't think Manaphy will get lost?" May frowned.

"Don't you worry, May." Lizabeth soothed.

"Yeah, Manaphy will be just fine." Estelle assured.

"Aw, come on; you worry too much," Max said to his sister. "Children need freedom to grow, or else, you know..."

"Oh, who asked you, Max?" May sighed as the others laughed.

"You're being such a mom, May." Vincent smiled.

"Thanks, Vincent." May smiled bashfully.

They all smiled as they looked down while Manaphy played in the water with the Lapras that passed by the ship. Teddy was happy that Manaphy was having lots of fun.

Later on, it began to storm, and everyone rushed inside. Brock was helping Meredith cook them up some food.

"Lovely weather, huh?" Mismagius smirked to the others.

"In what way?" Akito asked.

"Ah, come along, rainy days can be fun too." Mismagius replied.

"Kind of boring..." Melody said to the Pokemon.

"Totally." The Fudo siblings nodded in agreement.

"Ah, you guys are bummers." Mismagius pouted.

"Mm..." Felicity smiled. "Something smells good..."

Everyone else turned around as Brock cooked with Meredith and Lizabeth watched them.

"Mm." Akito smiled.

"Salads..." Estelle commented. "Well, salads are good and good for you."

"That they are." Emi agreed as she felt like that was true.

Once the food was all ready, they sat down to eat.

"Wow, you brought the Laputa book?" Estelle asked her twin brother.

"Uh-huh, and it's very interesting." Akito smiled.

"What is... Laputa....?" Felicity asked her cousins.

"It's a floating castle in the sky." Akito told her.

"A castle in the sky?" Felicity asked.

"If we have an adventure with it, don't be surprised..." Akito smirked. "Our parents have had their own adventures, and look at us now."

"So true..." Felicity chuckled sheepishly.

"I hope we get to eat soon." Vincent said.

Soon, lunch was all ready and they all ate their food after they had another day of fun while traveling on the sea.

"This is how I imagine what my dad's life was like before he met my mom..." Melody smiled. "Traveling out on the ocean... Seeing the sea creatures from up above..."

"I think you might be right about that." Akito said.

"I just hope there won't be any dangerous storms." Melody said.

"Let's sure hope not..." Emi nodded as she took another bite.

"Yeah, because that's the last thing we need." Estelle said.

After they ate their food, it was night time again and Manaphy sat on a rock while singing as they cruised through the ocean again.

"I have to wonder if the Titanic was like this before sinking..." Felicity said to herself.

Estelle found Manaphy's singing wonderful.

"You hear that? It's Manaphy singing." Max said to the others.

"Yeah..." Brock smiled.

"Such beauty..." Estelle smiled back.

"Sure is." Emi smiled back.

May soon came out from below the ship and she stopped once she saw Manaphy singing to the other Water Pokemon while under the sea. "Prince of the Sea..." she then said with a small smile to herself.

Manaphy continued to sing to the other Water Pokémon. Melody and Lizabeth soon came out to join May.

"Isn't Manaphy amazing?" Lizabeth smiled before taking off her bracelet. "Here, May; I want you to have this."

"Is that one of those bracelets that the People of Water had?" Melody asked.

"Yes, I'd like for May to wear it." Lizabeth smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Lizabeth." May smiled back as she accepted the bracelet.

Melody was happy for May.

The next day then came as they seemed to stop the ship for a little while and they were near an island.

"This island seems nice." Melody smiled.

"I wonder if it's like Treasure Island." Akito smirked.

"Oh, Akito." Vincent chuckled to his younger brother.

Manaphy even had fun as he splashed around the water.

"Manaphy can have fun anywhere." Estelle smiled.

"Come on, Manaphy, it's time to eat." Ash told the Pokemon.

Manaphy soon hopped on board before looking around for May. 

"I guess Manaphy's looking for May." Max guessed.

"She should be around." Teddy said.

Manaphy pouted and looked lonely.

"I think Manaphy wants some playmates." Mismagius suggested to the other Pokemon.

"So, then let's play with." The Ralts twins smiled.

Ash smiled to the Pokemon and he soon brought out all of his Pokemon to play along with Manaphy. Manaphy beamed and then went to play with the fellow Pokemon as he was distracted about May not being around. The other Pokemon were happy to play with him. Donphan soon rode Manaphy off of his trunk and Manaphy went flying in the air before landing on Swellow to go even higher into the sky.

"We thank you for flying Air Pokemon for all your air travel needs." Mismagius smiled to Manaphy as she joined them up in the air.

The Ralts twins soon added themselves with Psychic. This seemed to be fun for all of the Pokemon while their trainers watched them from the ship. May was even happy to see Manaphy playing with the other Pokemon. Emi looked over to May and smiled to her as she happily watched the Pokemon. May was about to tie her bandana back on her head. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew and May's bandanna flew right out of her hands.

A shark-like Pokemon swam through the water and May's bandanna got caught in its fin as it swam on its own. Manaphy saw what happened to May's bandanna, and decided to go after it.

"You look so different without your bandanna." Akito said to May.

"I bet you do too..." May said to him.

Akito looked at her, then took off his bandanna, showing an awkward haircut.

"Wah!" May yelped.

"Dad tried to cut my hair once..." Akito said. "It didn't work out." 

"I can tell." May said.

Akito then tied his bandanna back on over his head. Manaphy seemed to be gone for a while as everyone waited for him to come back with May's bandanna. 

"I wonder where Manaphy went?" Emi said.

"Sure has been gone a while, huh?" Akito replied as he sat on the edge.

"Maybe a shark ate him?" Vincent smiled nervously.

"Vincent!" Estelle scolded. 

"What?" Vincent asked.

Everyone soon moved below the ship to take a look to find Manaphy almost like they were in a submarine.

"It's because of the way I treated Manaphy." May sounded like she was going to cry.

"That's not true; you can't blame yourself." Lizabeth frowned. 

"That's right." Estelle nodded.

Everyone stared out the windows as they drifted along deep under the sea. It was mostly dark, but every once in a while, underwater Pokemon appeared through the lights.

"Manaphy, where are you?" May frowned. "It's me, I'm right here. Please be okay!" 

Estelle could understand how May felt as she raised Teddy from an egg herself.

"Hey, guys!" Pikachu spoke up.

Everyone then looked to him and looked out the window as Pikachu found something. Manaphy was soon shown as he came towards the submarine with May's bandanna. 

"Ohh, that's why Manaphy was gone for so long." Akito smiled.

"Happy! Happy!" Manaphy squeaked as he held out May's bandanna.

"But Manaphy, that's what you were looking for?" May asked.

"Happy, Love you!" Manaphy smiled. 

"Aw!" Emi smiled.

"And that's what happened, Manaphy was just looking for May's bandanna." Lizabeth informed on a communicator.

'Now that's some great news,' Ship told his granddaughter. 'Of course you will all be back for supper.'

'In that case, you could use a little help.' Meredith teased her father-in-law. 

"Yeah, she would be happy to help." Melody added.

"Don't worry," Lizabeth smiled to her family. "Brock and I will cook some food as soon as we get back."

There was then a crash which shook all of them suddenly.

"What's going on?!" Felicity panicked.

'Lizabeth? Lizabeth! What's wrong?' Ship's voice asked.

"I think we're caught in a rip tide!" Lizabeth told him. 

"This is going to be a wild ride!" Akito called out.

"I've lost control!" Lizabeth panicked.

The submarine shook and the lights faded in and out as they continued to travel, but it was quite literally a bumpy ride. As for Akito, this was kind of fun. Manaphy soon came after them, but they didn't know it yet.

"Manaphy!" May gasped once she saw the Pokemon. 

"Could this get any worse?!" Felicity yelped.

"We should go that way." May suggested.

"What?!" Felicity shrieked.

"Lizabeth." Ash told the driver.

"I'm on it!" Lizabeth nodded as she went to turn that way. 

"Why are we going that way?!" Felicity yelped.

"Because that's where Manaphy is going." May told her.

"Oh, okay." Felicity said.

Manaphy took the lead while holding onto May's bandanna.

Soon, the path seemed to become smooth.

"We're out of the current." Brock said in relief.

"Thank goodness." Emi sighed.

"It's thanks to Manaphy." Melody smiled to the others.

"Mama! Mama!" Manaphy beamed from outside.

"That was so much fun!" Akito cheered.

"Oh, Akito, you little daredevil." Vincent shook his head at his brother.

"Let's do it again!" Akito laughed.

"Let's not and say we did." Vincent groaned.

"Spoilsport." Akito pouted as they continued to follow Manaphy.

Unknown to them, they were being followed. Suddenly, a bright beam overcast the submarine as they traveled through the water to get to the Sea Temple. The submarine seemed to vanish out of sight like in a magic show. This surprised the ones on the ship. 

Ash opened up the hatch and took a look outside with Pikachu, looking amazed at what he had found. Everyone else soon came out and looked awed themselves once they saw what Ash and Pikachu saw.

"We're actually inside the temple." Estelle smiled.

"It's amazing!" Emi gasped in shock and amazement.

"It really is..." Melody agreed as she looked all around with them.

"How is this possible?" Akito asked.

"Wait... Where's Manaphy?" May frowned in worry. "Manaphy? Manaphy!"

"He has to be around here." Emi said.

As if on cue, Manaphy soon squeaked and leaped right out of the water and did a twirl before landing in May's arms.

"Manaphy!" May beamed.

"Happy! Happy!" Manaphy smiled as he gave May her bandanna back.

"Aw!" Estelle smiled back.

"Love you too!" May beamed as she hugged the Pokemon.

Everyone awed at the sight and Lizabeth even wiped away joyful tears. May hugged Manaphy tightly, but soon began to cry.

Emi frowned as she didn't know why May was crying. "May, are you okay?" she then asked.

"I'm just so happy." May said as she soon smiled.

Emi had a feeling it was something more, and where her vision power helped her find out from May's memory.

"Huh? What's happening?" Emi asked herself before looking around. "Oh, a vision." She soon saw that the location was back in the ship.

Of course, May and Manaphy were bonding, like a mother with her young child, a lot like when Estelle first had Teddy when he was a newly hatched Teddiursa. Emi couldn't tell how this vision was telling her of why May was sad, but it would soon show her soon. May hugged Manaphy, but it would be very depressing soon, especially after the girl was told she would have to let him go when the time was right, and she didn't want him to go. After letting Manaphy go to play outside, May went downstairs. 

Emi felt really emotional for both May and Manaphy. She soon heard Jack's voice downstairs. "Huh? What's Jack up to?" She wondered as she took a look around for the Pokemon Ranger. She soon saw he was talking with Ash. "I'm even more curious." Emi said.

Jack seemed to share some stories and secrets with Ash as they talked. Emi soon cleared out her right ear so she could hear.

Jack seemed to be talking about how he became a Pokemon Ranger and even thought maybe Ash could become one someday, but he was also asking Ash to find a way to ask May to let Manaphy go.

"Ash... You didn't go agree with him, did you...?" Emi frowned, even though her brother wouldn't hear her since this was just a vision, but she felt so bad for May and Manaphy, but luckily for her, her brother didn't.

Emi soon breathed in relief, though she still felt sad.

Ash simply frowned to Jack as even he felt sad for May and Manaphy. "I just want to know, why would I do that?" The young Pokemon Trainer then asked Jack.

"It's the way that it has to be with Manaphy as The Prince of the Sea." Jack reminded.

May frowned as she remembered that, and with how close they were, it might become hard for Manaphy to leave her. Emi wiped her eyes, though she tried not to cry, but it was just too heartbreaking to think about.

"And I want you to please not mention this to Emi with her as The Pokemon Princess; she'll want Manaphy to be happy which might be a bit challenging with how close May and Manaphy have been." Jack said.

"I hate to keep stuff from my sister..." Ash frowned.

"Please keep this from her; if she finds out, she'll try to keep them together so then Manaphy will be happy." Jack said.

"Okay, Jack, I won't tell Emi, I promise." Ash told the Pokemon Ranger.

"Thank you." Jack smiled out of relief.

Emi frowned, but understood why her brother kept this from her.

Ash bowed his head as he looked guilty about what he had promised. "Emi, I'm very sorry, I would never do anything to hurt you, but please understand..." he whispered to himself.

"I understand, Ash." Emi told her brother even if he wouldn't be able to hear her, and where now she understood why May was crying more than usual.

Her vision power soon stopped there.

Emi blinked rapidly and rubbed her eyes.

"Did you have a vision?" Akito asked Emi.

"Yeah, and I know why May was crying." Emi replied.

"I'm sorry..." Akito frowned.

"It's okay, but it is going to be hard on May letting go of Manaphy." Emi frowned back.

"I know..." Akito frowned back with a sigh. "Estelle gets the same way sometimes, especially when it's a baby animal."


	7. Chapter 7

They soon went deep into the temple. Everyone felt amazed by the sights and sounds of The Sea Temple. They soon came into what looked like an indoor waterfall and Manaphy soon sang his song again. Something seemed to reply back to his song.

"What was that...?" Felicity muttered slightly.

"Is that The Temple responding back to Manaphy's song?" Brock wondered.

Lizabeth's necklace soon glowed and she felt excited. "That's gotta be The People of the Water, for sure!"

"Must be." Akito said.

The waterfall seemed to open up for them a lot like doors, followed by many more. May's new bracelet even glowed and Manaphy soon leaped into the water.

"Do you want us to follow you?" Emi asked him.

Manaphy smiled and nodded.

"Alright then, come on, guys." Emi smiled to the others.

The group began to follow after Manaphy.

"Je déteste courir!" Felicity panted and grunted.

"What?" The others asked.

"She hates running." Mismagius translated.

Akito soon helped Felicity with that. They both seemed to mirror their parents in terms of behavior and personality as they continued to follow Manaphy. Manaphy came back into May's arms as they soon came at the top of the stairs and came up to a stand.

"Whoa." Estelle said.

"What's this?" Ash asked.

"The sign of the Sea Crown." Lizabeth said.

"But what's it say?" Max wondered.

"I don't know, Max," Lizabeth frowned. "Maybe Grandpa can read it."

"Maybe we can teleport him here." Estelle said.

"Teleport...?" Lizabeth asked.

"Wouldn't you like me to tell ya what it says, kids?" A voice smirked right behind them. 

Hearing that voice caused the group to gasp. They turned around and sadly, it was in fact Phantom.

"It's the least I can do for thanking you for guiding me here." The pirate grinned darkly.

"No way!" Emi glared. "Stay back!"

"Oh, even if you were to attack me all at once, you wouldn't stand a chance." Phantom smirked.

"Stand a chance!" Chatot copied.

"Oh, yeah?" Ash and Pikachu replied.

"You know you have no power here," Lizabeth glared. "This Temple belongs to The People of the Water."

"That's right, and you are no member of the People of the Water." Emi added.

Phantom chuckled to that. "I happen to know everything about the People of the Water."

"Everything!" Chatot copied.

"'Beyond this door, which may only be opened to The People of the Water, lies the Crown, and who shall ever wear this Crown, shall be known as The King of the Sea'," Phantom read aloud with a laugh before taking out a charm. "As thanks for guiding me here, I shall be kind enough to let you feel the Sea Crown."

"Where did you get that?" Emi glared.

"Oh, some special friends helped me get it." Phantom smirked as he used the charm to open the door for himself.

Unfortunately for the others, it worked and the tablet went through the floor and glowed to show a way to The Sea Crown.

"Whoa." Akito said.

Phantom soon handled the pentagram as it glowed and a series of doors opened. He was so excited that he ran down the way to get to the Sea Crown.'

"It could've been Captain Hook, but noooon...." Felicity groaned.

The group soon rushed after him. Of course, Phantom and Chatot made it back first as the others rushed over.

"Finally... The Sea Crown, and now it's all mine." Phantom grinned darkly.

"All mine! All mine!" Chatot squawked.

"No, it's not." Akito told them.

"Remember, there are two kinds of men in this world of ours," Phantom smirked. "Those who look good with rare jewels, and those who do not! For me, however, the Sea Crown and I are actually in the heavens above!" 

Manaphy reached out for The Sea Crown and flew out of May's arms before going into the watery aura.

"That looks fun." Estelle smiled.

"It sure does." Max agreed.

Phantom soon tried to grab a hold of a crystal, only for Manaphy to come down to keep him from getting it, but the pirate had succeeded.

"Put that back in!" Akito told him.

"What're you gonna do if I don't?" Phantom smirked. "I'd risk everything to capture The Sea Crown, and from now on, it belongs to me."

"No, it doesn't!" Akito glared as he tackled him. 

Phantom grunted as he was suddenly on the ground. Suddenly, the Sea Crown seemed to fade, making them both look over, curiously and worriedly and the watery aura soon broke down and splashed all around like water falling.

"What just happened?" Akito asked.

"Oh, no!" Lizabeth panicked. 

Suddenly, more water began to splash in from the cores of the room which made Manaphy cry.

"Now I know what happened when you took that crystal out of it, causing The Sea Crown to lose its power, meaning those who aren't merpeople are going to drown!" Akito told Phantom.

This instantly made the others panic. "Drown?!"

"We have to return the crystal to its rightful place before the temple fills up with water!" Akito told Phantom as he took the crystal.

"Let's go, we gotta get back to the sub." Lizabeth told Akito after saving Max.

"But we have to get the crystal back!" Akito told her. "Without it, the temple will sink to the bottom of the sea!"

"What kind of boy are you?!" Phantom glared after being tackled by a little kid.

"I'm the son of Atticus Fudo." Akito told him.

"Atticus Fudo?!" Phantom repeated with a scoff.

"The famous detective who has incredible strength." Akito smirked.

"Oh, please." Phantom scoffed.

Akito soon zipped off of his back and came under him and lifted him up with ease, showing how strong he was for a kid his age. "Believe me now?" he then mocked the pirate.

"Aye, I do!" Phantom yelped.

"Come on!" Lizabeth urged as she took Max's hand and ran with him.

"You heard her! Run!" Estelle added.

"Don't think that for a second, I will ever forgive you, or your helpers," Akito glared to Phantom before tossing him aside and began to follow after the others to leave the Sea Temple before the others would drown from the water. "To the submarine!"

They continued to run, but both Ash and Akito growled towards Phantom as they didn't like him at all.

"Everybody okay?" Jack asked as he came from the bottom of the steps.

"Yeah, except thanks to Phantom, the temple is sinking!" Emi panicked.

"He's back there, huh?" Jack replied.

"Oh, you bet." Akito glared with a nod. 

Jack nodded back to that. "I'll take care of Phantom; you get out of here."

"You got it." Felicity said.

"Lizabeth, take care of everyone." Jack said before running up the steps.

"Right!" Lizabeth nodded to the Pokemon Ranger.

"Jack, be careful back there." Akito told Jack.

"Don't worry, Akito, I'll be fine," Jack reassured with a thumb's up. "I'm a ranger, right?"

"Hang in there, Jackie." Ash hoped.

"Let's move!" Brock called out as he ran with the others.

"Right!" Akito nodded.

They soon all ran out together to get out of the flooding Sea Temple. They all soon rushed into the submarine before it would be too late as they could be flooded at any minute or any second.

"Quick, everyone in." Vincent said.

Ash and May seemed to stare at the temple.

"Ash, get in here!" Emi told her big brother.

May was about to go with Ash, but Manaphy jumped out of her arms to go back into the water. Akito knew exactly why Manaphy went back into the water.

"Manaphy!" May panicked and chased after the Water Pokemon.

"No, May!" Akito told the brunette girl. "Let Manaphy handle this!"

Akito and Emi soon got out and went after Ash and May.

"Hey, you guys, wait!" Lizabeth called out to them.

Water began to splash down from the ceiling and it made waves rock against the submarine.

"Manaphy, where are you going?!" May cried out.

"Manaphy doesn't want the temple to sink!" Emi told her.

They soon continued to run after the Water Pokemon.

"It's the Sea Crown." Akito frowned once he saw that the crystals were nearly all gone.

"Down there!" May pointed to Manaphy as he tried to take the crystals out of Phantom's bag.

"Let's help him." Emi said.

"Let's go!" Pikachu added.

They all soon jumped down to land in the water as Manaphy wasn't strong enough to move the crystals.

"Once we get the crystals back to their right places, the temple will be back to the way it was before." Akito said.

"This shouldn't be too hard." Emi said.

They soon took the crystals out of the bag and went to move them back to where they once came from.

"That's all of them." Akito said.

"Not exactly..." May frowned as she showed him. "We need one more."

"Phantom must have dropped one of them." Emi said.

Pikachu and Manaphy looked a little sad. The water soon came close and they looked down as their shoes started to get wet as the water filled up.

"Oh, crud." Akito groaned.

"We should go." Emi frowned.

Akito's legs soon glowed and turned into a mer-tail. 

Ash took Emi's hand and soon ran with her and May to get out of the temple in time while Akito transformed. "And I'm stuck here until the room is filled with water to the top." He sighed.

"Akito!" Emi cried out.

"Don't worry, Emi, I'll be fine!" Akito called out to her. "Just go find the last crystal!"

"Okay..." Emi frowned as she hated to leave him like this.

May, Ash, and Emi kept running off.

"Guys, look, I found something!" Pikachu spoke up and pointed to the final crystal.

Emi looked to where Pikachu pointed and saw the final crystal.

"Got it!" Ash smiled as he soon took out the crystal. "But how'd it get here?"

"I'm not surprised with all the flooding going on." May commented.

"We better get it back to its right place." Emi suggested.

Suddenly, a giant wave of water came into the room.

"Watch out, you guys!" Akito called out as he rode with the water.

"Whoa!" Emi yelped.

They soon came out of the room and there was some sort of capsule.

"Huh? What's this?" Akito wondered before stretching and taking a look.

"It's Phantom's!" Ash gasped.

"May, Emi, you two get in there." Akito told them.

"But--" Emi frowned.

"He's right," Ash nodded as he helped his sister inside and Akito helped Emi, even including his best Pokemon. "Pikachu, you too." 

"What?!" Pikachu yelped.

"Along with Manaphy." Akito said.

"We have to go put this back," Ash said as he closed the door and locked it while holding onto the crystal. "Now you guys just sit tight there, and wait."

"BUT GUYS!" The girls cried out as Ash and Akito got going.

As for Akito, it was easy with the water pouring. 

"Man, how do you get so lucky?" Ash pouted to Akito as they traveled with the crystal.

"I just have an amazing family tree," Akito replied. "Let's just hope that it doesn't get too flooded."

"I really hope so too." Ash agreed. 

Akito and Ash rushed as fast as they could with the crystal while Emi and May waited in the capsule for them.

"Akito, I'm coming in." Ash told the younger boy.

"Okay." Akito replied.

Ash soon took a deep breath and dove into the water.

"Follow me." Akito told Ash before swimming down to The Sea Crown with him.

They both swam for a while as they looked around to find the right place to go as they held the crystal securely. Akito soon decided to turn Ash into a mer-person. There almost looked like there was a heavenly glow around The Sea Crown once the boys finally found it. Ash soon began to run out of air and he couldn't hold his breath any longer as he carried the crystal. Akito soon kissed Ash on the forehead. Ash did a double take from that, feeling confused.

"Just trust me, okay?" Akito told him.

"Thanks for, um, doing that." Ash thanked.

"Sorry, but it's the family thing to do," Akito said. "Very long story."

"So, I'm a merboy now?" Ash asked.

"Sure looks that way." Akito smiled.

"So now I won't have to hold my breath." Ash smiled back.

Akito nodded. "Come on, let's get that crystal."

Ash nodded back and the two swam together to put the crystal back into The Sea Crown. Once they got the crystal, it was easy going from there. 

"It feels so weird talking underwater." Ash said.

"You'll get used to it," Akito reassured. "Come on, let's get out of here."

They soon placed the crystal back where it belonged. Once the crystal was back, there was a bright glow all around with bubbles, and it had went around Ash. 

"This is so amazing..." Akito whispered as he looked around in awestruck.

The temple was soon rising. Akito and Ash soon smiled to each other as the temple was soon back above the water. This really amazed Lizabeth's family more than anyone else.


	8. Chapter 8

May and Emi were soon allowed out of the capsule and they looked around for the boys.

"I hope they're alright." Emi frowned.

"Where are they?" Pikachu wondered.

"I'm not sure, Pikachu, I'm not sure." Emi told the Electric Mouse Pokemon.

"It can't be... No way..." May whispered as she feared the worst.

Emi frowned as she began to pray that Ash and Akito were still alive. Phantom soon came to the water and grabbed Manaphy.

"No, don't!" Emi told the pirate. "Stop it!"

"You'll be coming with me." Phantom smirked as he grabbed Manaphy before swimming away.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Emi cried out and her cries seemed to alert the Water Pokemon as they came out, looking right at her. "He's getting away with Manaphy!"

The Water Pokemon soon glared and they began to swim after Phantom.

"Are they listening to you?" May asked.

"Looks that way..." Emi replied. "They must have heard my cry and wanted to help."

"As long as you're by my side, I can always find The Temple!" Phantom smirked to Manaphy.

The Water Pokemon soon appeared in front of him.

"Move it!" Phantom glared at them.

The Water Pokemon didn't obey him. 

"I said MOVE!" Phantom glared.

The Shark Pokemon known as Sharkpedo began to attack Phantom's ride to make him sink in the water. Once he waded in the water, a Squirtle helped Manaphy to safety while the other Water Pokemon all attacked Phantom until two golden auras came from the water. This had caught everyone's attention. The Water Pokemon continued to attack Phantom until they saw the auras and soon stopped like they could sense something coming. For the evil pirate, this was a brief relief for him. The golden auras soon came out of the water.

"What's that?!" Phantom snapped.

The boys were soon glowing the golden glow and came crashing down towards the pirate.

"Ash! Akito!" May and Emi cheered in relief.

"Missed us?!" Akito glared at Phantom.

Phantom growled as the boys came back which annoyed him. 

"Hey, Phantom, we're taking Manaphy back!" Ash glared at the pirate.

"You are? Let's see you try!" Phantom grinned darkly.

Akito glared back at the pirate. Ash and Akito soon chased down Akito and the Water Pokemon began to help as Squirtle soon handed Manaphy back to May and Emi.

"Aw, thanks, little guy." Emi smiled.

"You're welcome!" Squirtle beamed.

"Hey, it's Ash and Akito." Meredith commented.

"And so it shall be, to whoever wears this crown will be King of the Sea," Ship memorized. "And it's true, behold The Sea Crown, it is the touch stone between the People of the Water and the Water Pokemon."

Akito and Ash glared as they continued after Phantom without fear as he tried to get away.

"Codfish..." Akito scoffed since Phantom was being a cowardly pirate a lot like another one he had heard about. "Give up!"

"You'll never catch me!" Phantom glared.

"Where're you goin'?!" Ash challenged.

"Can your friends help?" Emi asked Squirtle.

"Of course we can," Squirtle smiled. "Especially if you say so."

Emi knew this was true.

"Come on, guys." Squirtle told the other Water Pokemon.

They all nodded and they soon helped Ash and Akito chase after Phantom as he tried to escape.

"I like these odds." Akito smirked.

"Comin' at ya!" Kyogore called out as it lifted Phantom into the air as Akito and Ash hovered in the sky.

"Awesome!" Akito smiled.

Phantom soon went flying up to them.

"Gotcha," Akito smirked as he grabbed the pirate into a bear hug even though he was a little kid. "So, you still think I'm just a little kid?" He soon heard something mechanical on the pirate's body. "What's that sound?" he then asked.

"Uh, what sound?" Phantom asked, innocently.

Akito glared before soon ripping off the pirate's clothes. 

"Hey, what're you doing, you sea pup?!" Phantom glared.

Akito continued to break apart until he soon saw that the pirate had a mechanical suit of some sorts. "Aha! So this is how you're so strong." He glared.

"Yeah? What's your secret then?" Phantom scoffed.

"Genetics," Akito pounded his own chest proudly. "I'm so much like my father, I even have his strength."

Phantom was soon brought down and was soon tied up by a rope Akito made with his crystal power.

"And I'll just take care of you with that~..." Akito then smirked.

"WHAT KIND OF BOY ARE YOU?!" Phantom snapped.

"My family says I'm very special." Akito smirked to the pirate.

Phantom glared with a growl as this boy seemed to annoy him even more. Akito just smirked.

"You cannot do this to me." Phantom glared.

"OBJECTION!" Akito snapped, quoting his father's lawyer. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be used against you."

Everyone soon arrived.

"Cursed boy and Pokemon..." Phantom growled.

"I said be quiet!" Akito scolded.

"Akito!" Estelle beamed and hugged her twin brother once they reunited. "You did it! You caught Phantom!" 

"Yeah, and get this, the reason why he's so strong was just because of a mechanical suit." Akito scoffed.

"Really?" Estelle asked, looking a bit deadpan herself.

"Pathetic..." Akito and Estelle rolled their eyes in unison.

"Pathetic!" A familiar Pokemon voice parroted.

"Casey, you too?!" Phantom complained to his Chatot.

The Chatot named Casey soon landed on Jack's right shoulder. 

They soon all came together once the Sea Temple was saved and Phantom was defeated.

"And Manaphy's going too." Ship said softly.

"Hopefully he can." Max whispered.

"Yeah." Melody added.

"I'm sure he will, guys." Lizabeth soothed.

"Me too." Meredith added as Kyle nodded his head.

Akito had a feeling Manaphy would come back to May to say goodbye. Everyone just stared out into the water.

"Thank you, Aunt Athena, for everything... I know we never got to meet, but thank you so much..." Akito prayed as he went to be alone for a moment until he soon saw a familiar Sea Prince coming back. "It means so much to me that you reached out to me when I needed guidance the most when helping Manaphy and the People of the Water, and even The Sea Temple... Gotta go, bye." he then signed off like he was actually talking to his great-aunt before dashing back to the others.

"Manaphy!" May gasped and soon rushed to go see the Water Pokemon one last time.

Manaphy soon jumped into May's arms one last time.

"I'm so proud of you, and all that you've done." May smiled down to the Pokemon.

"Happy!" Manaphy smiled back.

"You won't forget me, will you?" May asked hopefully.

"Love... You... May!" Manaphy soon said.

This surprised May before smiling sadly. "Goodbye... Love you..." she then told the Pokemon.

"Love you, Mama... Love you, May..." Manaphy smiled back before jumping out of her arms and returned to the ocean.

Estelle could understand how May felt now. Emi put her hand on May's shoulder with a sad smile. May looked back at her and the two girls soon shared a quick hug as this was a very touching moment.

"You going to be okay?" Emi asked.

"No, I'm not alright..." May said softly before smiling with bright eyes. "But I will be!"

"He'll always remember you, May." Estelle smiled back.

"A son always remembers his mother." Vincent added.

"So, Jack, would you call this a mission accomplished?" Akito asked the Pokemon Ranger.

"I sure would." Jack nodded.

"Thank you, Manaphy too for the help," Akito then finished his prayer as he bowed his head. "Amen."

Soon enough, it was time for the Fudo cousins to go back home. 

"See you next time?" Emi asked.

"I guarantee it." Akito promised her.

"Great." Emi smiled.

Akito and the others soon dove into the water and soon went back to Melody's castle. Emi waved to them and of course, so did the others.

The adults were on the beach by the castle, admiring the ocean as they were able to visit it since the wall was tore down, and where they soon saw that their kids were coming back after their latest adventure. 

"We're back." Melody smiled.

"Oh, Melody..." Ariel smiled back. "You stay safe?"

"Yes, Mom." Melody said with a small sigh.

"Honestly?" Mo asked.

"We had a little danger." Estelle admitted.

"Yeah?" Atticus replied. "I bet you kids did."

"Wouldn't be a Pocket Monster adventure if you kids hadn't..." Forte hid a sly smirk.

"This ain't over yet, you twerps!" A voice yelled out.

Akito, Estelle, Felicity, Melody, and Vincent turned around to see Team Rocket as they somehow followed them home and did their motto.

"Hello, Cassidy and Bullwinkle." Cherry smirked.

"It's Butch!" Butch glared.

"How did you guys follow us back here?" Melody glared.

"We have our own special ways of working," Cassidy smirked. "You thought you'd get away with not seeing us, you should think again!"

Eventually, the adults brought out their weapons to protect their children as they looked angry and annoyed with the Team Rocket members who came for their kids. Estelle soon brought out the Ralts twins. Mismagius growled and glared. Teddy looked like he wanted to beat up the Team Rocket members. Vulpix even snarled with Pupitar and Ponyta.

"Aw, I ain't afraid of you, bring it on!" Raticate scoffed.

"Time to do a combo attack." Akito smirked.

"Uh-oh..." The members of Team Rocket gulped.

"It's time to... Kill Cassidy and Bill!" Cherry glared.

"IT'S BUTCH!!!" Butch snapped at her.

"Oh, Maman, we're not going to kill them, are we?" Felicity asked uneasily.

"Well, at least blast them off." Cherry smirked.

"That we can do." Felicity and her cousins smirked back.

"You're not gonna do that, are you?" Cassidy glared. "You don't even know us!"

"Well, we do know quite a bit from the kids..." Mo replied. "So..."

Everyone soon did a group attack against Team Rocket to get them off of the beach, and where after an explosion from the attacks, Team Rocket was sent flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Butch, Cassidy, and Raticate cried out before disappearing within the sky.

"And hope we never see them again." Melody said.

"I doubt it, but we'll see..." Akito replied. "I'm just glad Jessie, James, and Meowth decided that they didn't need Giovanni anymore."

"As am I." Felicity agreed.

"So can we go to Laputa?" Akito asked. "Pleeeeeease?"

"Well... I don't know..." Atticus said. "We don't really have a way to get there..."

"Dang it." Akito groaned.

"I'm sorry, Akito..." Mo frowned. 

"Isn't there something in the linen closet back home to help?" Akito asked.

Atticus and Mo looked to each other, unsure of that themselves before looking back to their younger son. A page from his book soon slipped out and fell on the beachy sand.

"Oh, no, a page slipped out!" Akito frowned.

"Alright, bring me your book, and I'll patch it back." Mo soothed.

The page was soon seen as a spell. Mo soon took the page and was about to put it back in the book, but did a double take.

"What is it, Mom?" Estelle asked.

"It's... It's a spell... I never noticed this before." Mo said as she looked at the page.

"Looks like we know how to get to Laputa now." Atticus replied.

"That castle in the sky?" Cherry asked.

"You know too?" Felicity asked her mother.

"I know everything." Cherry smirked slightly.

"Hmm... Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Mo said.

"Right, right, we will, but first..." Vincent said.

They soon came inside as they were all a bit hungry after a long journey away from home and the kids sat at their own table while their parents sat at the bigger table to have a quick meal break. Of course, the meal was very delicious. 

"Okay, that's better... Now we can focus." Vincent said.

"I can't believe I missed this when I bought the book..." Mo said as she held the spell page for safe-keeping.

"Drell must have hidden it with magic." Atticus replied.

"Jerk..." Cherry mumbled after wiping her mouth.

"So, shall we recite it?" Mo asked.

"It's not dangerous, right?" Eric asked.

"Relax, Eric, we do stuff like this all the time." Atticus assured him.

"It's true." Mo said.

"Well... All right then..." Eric said. "Still a lot to get used to."

"Even after finding out Ariel was a mermaid?" Cherry replied.

"It's just strange." Eric defended.

"Okay, okay." Cherry said.

"Ahem!" Atticus cleared his throat.

"Ah, you're fine." Cherry smirked, ruffling his hair.

Atticus rolled his eyes, straightening out his hair and put his work hat back on.

"Alright, time for some magic." Akito said.

They soon left the dining room and they went to do this.

"Ariel, did you wanna come?" Atticus asked his cousin.

"Oh, I don't know honestly..." Ariel smiled shyly.

"It might be fun." Atticus smiled back.

"Well... Eric, would you like to come?" Ariel asked her husband.

"I suppose I could..." Eric smiled. "Any room for one more?"

"Always." Akito said.

Eric smiled to them.

They soon left the castle and held the spell to send them to the infamous Castle in the Sky. Once they were ready, they recited the spell together.

"'Take us far and wide, to a great adventure on the outside, No need to cause a hassle, take us to The Laputa Castle'." Everyone recited and they soon disappeared in a beam of bright light.

The End


End file.
